I'll be your Home
by Patagato
Summary: Zack x Cloud : En rentrant du lycée, Cloud fait la connaissance d'un jeune SDF de son quartier. Profondément touché par la précarité de celui-ci et sa volonté de ne pas se laisser abattre, il décide de faire tout son possible pour lui venir en aide. AU.
1. Clash on the Big Bridge

**Titre: _I'll be your Home_**

**Paring: Zack x Cloud.**

**Rating: Je pense que T devrait suffire. Friendship dans les premiers chapitres, romance dans les suivants, voyez si ça vous convient.**

**Warnings: Rien de spécial dans ce chapitre. Un peu de déconnade, un peu de angst, un peu de fluff. Patagato-mix XD**

**Disclamer: Ce qui appartient à Square Enix appartient à Square Enix. Point.**

**Notes de l'auteur: Ha ha ha je vous entends déjà ! "Rho mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec sa nouvelle fic l'autre là, eh va donc nous poster la suite de _La Fête des Voisins_ !" Eh bien NON ! Je poste cette fic na ! Pour trois raisons: 1) Parce que j'en ai envie :D 2) Parce que La Fête des Voisins est en pause pour cause de syndrôme de la page blanche, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre, 3) Parce que cette fic-là j'ai beaucoup moins de mal à l'écrire et que j'ai déjà trois chapitres de prêts en plus de celui-ci plus un bout du cinquième donc à raison d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines je devrais réussir à maintenir un rythme régulier =)**

**Ah, un cookie à celui ou celle qui me trouve d'où vient le titre de ce chapitre ? :D**

**Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire d'autre, et plutôt que de faire un petit discours sur le pourquoi du comment de ce chapitre, je vous laisse plutôt le découvrir !**

* * *

I'll be your Home - Chapitre 1

**"Clash on the Big Bridge"**

"Oh non, le bus !"

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond dévalait la rue déserte en courant. Son bus, dont les phares luisaient dans la nuit tombante, était à l'arrêt, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'avoir ce soir-là. Il accéléra, mais le bus démarra lorsqu'il se trouvait à une trentaine de mètres de l'abribus. Il ralentit, poussa un grognement de frustration, et parcouru les derniers mètres en marchant.

"Mais c'est pas vrai !" S'écria-t-il en s'arrachant les cheveux. "C'était le dernier en plus !"

Il soupira. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui au plus vite, prendre un bain, dîner et se mettre au lit. Et les vingt minutes de marche qui l'attendaient ne faisaient pas du tout partie de ses plans. Pourtant, il allait devoir faire avec. Il réajusta la bandoulière de son sac de manière plus confortable sur son épaule et se mit en route, tout en sortant son portable. Il navigua dans le menu, puis atteignit ses contacts où il sélectionna celui qui portait l'appellation "Maman". Quelques secondes plus tard, sa mère décrocha.

"Cloud ! Bonjour mon chéri comment vas-tu ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?"

Cloud sourit. La bonne humeur de sa mère était communicative, et l'idée de la retrouver pour passer une soirée chaleureuse en sa compagnie valait bien vingt petites minutes de marche, finalement.

"Bien, merci," Répondit-t-il. "Par contre j'ai raté mon bus, donc je ne serai pas là avant vingt bonnes minutes…"

"Oh mon pauvre ! Tu vas devoir marcher jusqu'à la maison alors… Il y a vraiment des jours où je regrette de ne pas avoir de voiture !" Sa mère semblait désolée. Elle se tut, puis proposa:

"Veux-tu que je rejoigne ? On se rencontrera à mi-chemin et on fera le reste ensemble ?"

Cloud secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, et déclina l'offre.

"Non merci, tu es gentille mais je ne veux pas te déranger. Par contre, je veux bien que tu me fasses couler un bain," Demanda-t-il.

"Bien sûr ! Je t'attends alors ! A toute'!"

Cloud raccrocha, ragaillardi.

* * *

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il marchait, et il faisait vraiment sombre maintenant. De plus, il n'avait croisé que très peu de gens dans la rue, et cela n'était pas pour le rassuser. A cette pensée, il fronça les sourcils et tenta de se raisonner – un peu de nerfs Cloud, tu as seize ans bon sang, tu peux bien te promener tout seul à neuf heures du soir – avant de se rappeler que quand on fait un mètre soixante et quarante-cinq kilos, on peut éventuellement avoir le droit d'avoir les chocottes dans une situation pareille. Non mais.

Bientôt, il arriva en vue du pont. C'était un grand pont en béton très long et très large, avec deux voies dans chaque sens. Cependant, le trottoir était très étroit, et Cloud n'était jamais à l'aise en y passant. Il se collait toujours à la barrière, une main agrippée dessus pour montrer à tout le monde que non, ce n'est pas lui qui descendrait sur la route si quelqu'un voulait le croiser en sens inverse. Son plus grand cauchemard ? Que quelqu'un avec une poussette pour jumeaux veuille passer. Ou quelqu'un avec un gros chien. Cloud détestait les chiens. Surtout les gros.

Alors qu'il passait devant le minuscule escalier menant aux quais – qui marquait, pour son plus grand soulagement, la fin du pont – quelqu'un surgit devant lui. Enfin, disons qu'il était apparu de nulle part, comme ça. Selon Cloud en tout cas. En fait, il venait simplement de l'escalier.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Cloud poussa un long cri perçant, et lâcha son sac dont le contenu se répandit à ses pieds. Il allait demander qui était là quand il entendit du bruit à ses côtés.

"Ow, mes oreilles !" Cria une voix indignée. "Faut pas être à cran comme ça petite !"

L'inconnu – un grand garçon brun, sûrement plus âgé – toisa le pauvre Cloud qui tremblait comme une feuille, et éclata de rire.

"Eh ben, j'ai déjà vu des gamines plus courageuses que toi !"

Cloud ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de répondre d'une voix haut perchée, outragé:

"Je-Je suis un _garçon_ d'abord !" Son attitude était puérile, il le savait, mais il continua: "Et c'est de votre faute, aussi ! On n'a pas idée de sortir comme ça de nulle part !"

L'inconnu siffla, visiblement impressionné.

"Mais c'est qu'il en a dans le ventre le petit, finalement !"

Cloud s'emporta. Pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là, à se moquer de lui comme ça ?

"Ça suffit !" Cria-t-il. "Vous n'avez pas à vous foutre de moi comme ça, on n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble que je sache ! Maintenant cassez-vous et fichez-moi la paix !"

Un peu embarrassé malgré son intense colère, il s'accroupit et garda la tête basse pour cacher le feu qui lui montait aux joues. Il ramassa son sac et remit toutes ses affaires pêle-mêle dedans.

A sa grande surprise, l'inconnu s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui tendit un de ses stylos qui avait roulé un peu plus loin.

"Hey, prend pas la mouche comme ça... Je suis désolé de t'être rentré dedans. J'étais pressé et je ne t'ai pas vu."

"Ça ne fait rien," Marmonna Cloud en reprenant le stylo d'un coup sec.

"Si, tu es fâché, je le vois bien !"

"Mais non, c'est moi. Je suis trop susceptible," Répondit Cloud en se relevant.

"Alors ça, je ne te le fais pas dire–"

"Ne recommence pas, veux-tu ?"

Le regard courroucé de Cloud le fit taire. Cependant, une question le démangeait.

"Bon, dis-moi un peu, qu'est-ce qu'un gamin comme toi fait dans la rue à cette heure-ci ?"

Cloud roula des yeux.

"J'ai _seize ans_. Et je m'appelle Cloud, pas 'gamin'."

"D'accord, _Cloud._ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant de me rentrer dedans ?"

"J'ai raté mon bus. Et je rentrais chez moi à pied avant que _tu_ ne me rentres dedans."

"C'est parce que j'étais pressé !" Se justifia le brun. "Je voulais aller à la supérette avant qu'elle ferme et– Oh non ! Quelle heure il est ?!"

"Euh… 21h20 passée…" Répondit Cloud.

L'autre se frappa le front.

"On nooon ! Bon sang j'ai rien mangé de la journée !" Cria-t-il, dépité. "J'aurais peut-être dû manger mon reste de sandwich d'hier soir finalement," Pensa-t-il tout haut en se tapotant pensivement le menton. "Quoi que, il avait vraiment une sale tronche, il m'aurait sans doute refilé un truc pas net…" Il fit la grimace.

"Cloud, excuse-moi de te demander ça, mais est-ce que par hasard tu aurais un truc à manger ?"

"Euh… non, désolé…"

En voyant l'air peiné de l'adolescent, Zack le rassura:

"Hé, t'inquiète c'est pas grave !"

Cependant, Cloud ne voulut pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Il demanda donc avec toute la naïveté d'un enfant de seize ans:

"Mais… tes parents, ils… ils ne te nourrissent pas ? Ou alors, tu habites tout seul ?"

Aussitôt, Zack prit une expression douloureuse.

"Mes parents, hein…?" Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure glacé, et Cloud frissonna. Il faisait complètement nuit maintenant, et les deux garçons étaient seuls sur le pont.

"Tu sais, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, il se fait tard. Tes parents vont s'inquiéter."

"Non, ça va… Mais toi tu–"

"Dis-moi, ça fait comment déjà d'avoir un endroit où rentrer chez soi ? Avec des gens chaleureux pour t'accueillir ?" Le coupa le brun. Son regard était vide, et le petit blond s'en trouva bouleversé. Il s'approcha lentement du garçon, et mit une main sur son épaule.

"Est-ce que pas hasard… tu n'aurais pas de maison ?" Demanda-t-il, choqué.

"Bingo, je suis SDF," Lui répondit le brun avec un sourire amer.

Cloud ne trouva rien à dire. Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit lui semplait stupide ou inaproprié. Alors il se tut et reserra légèrement sa pression sur l'épaule de l'autre.

"Je ne connais pas encore ton nom," Fit quand même remarquer Cloud après quelques instants de silence inconfortable.

"Pourquoi ça t'interesse ? Tu devrais déjà être parti en prenant un air dégoûté." Siffla le plus âgé.

L'air que prit Cloud à ce moment-là n'était pas dégoûté du tout, mais bien consterné.

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? C'est stupide !"

"Les autres gens le font." Répondit Zack en haussant les épaules. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de Cloud d'un coup sec, et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

"Mais je ne suis pas comme les autres gens, _moi_," Fit Cloud, les poings sur les hanches. "Et je _veux_ savoir comment tu t'appelles." Son ton était autoritaire, et sa moue boudeuse.

L'inconnu cligna des yeux. Puis, à la grande surprise de son interlocuteur, il éclata de rire.

"C'est bien ce que je disais tout à l'heure, t'es un sacré numéro toi !"

Il s'accouda à la barrière du pont, et Cloud l'imita, un peu déboussolé.

"Okay, puisque tu m'as bien fait rire, je vais te donner mon prénom," Dit-il en se pointant du doigt tout en faisant un large sourire. "C'est Zack ! En fait je m'appelle Zachary mais Zack c'est plus court et plus classe non ? "

Il avait parlé très vite et d'un ton jovial, en faisant des grands mouvements avec les bras. Il était redevenu la même personne qu'au début.

"Zack..." Cloud essaya le prénom. C'était inhabituel. "C'est pas commun en tout cas."

"Ben voyons, et moi je croise des Cloud tous les jours tu sais ?" Répliqua le brun, goguenard.

"Très drôle," Marmonna Cloud. Court et classe mais pas commun, pensa-t-il néanmoins. D'une certaine manière, ça correspondait parfaitement à l'individu qu'il avait devant lui.

"Dis-moi," Reprit le blond avec sérieux, "Tu habites où alors ?"

Zack pointa le quai du doigt, sur la gauche en contrebas. A une cinquantaine de mètres, on pouvait distinguer l'ampoule d'une lampe électrique.

"Tu vois cette lumière là-bas ? C'est là que j'habite. Sous les arcades qui supportent la route du dessus."

Cloud plissa les yeux. Il distingua vaguement une sorte de cabane faite de planches de bois et d'une bâche en plastique. Rien à voir avec sa petite chambre douillette avec chauffage central et double-vitrages, pensa-t-il avec un petit pincement au cœur.

"Bon, je vais te laisser," Lança Zack. "Il commence à faire froid et puis je suis fatigué." Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il étouffa un bâillement.

"D'accord," Acquièça Cloud. Après tout, lui aussi devait vite rentrer, ou sa mère allait s'inquiéter.

Zack s'avança, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"T'es un bon petit gars, Cloud. Ça m'a fait du bien de parler un peu… Et de voir que tout le monde n'est pas aussi indifférent que je le pensais," Plaisanta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

"Hé, tu n'as toujours pas mangé," Lui fit remarquer Cloud, alors que le brun commençait à descendre les escaliers.

"T'inquiète !" Lui répondit Zack avec un signe de la main. "Après tout, 'qui dort dîne' !"

Cloud le regarda s'éloigner dans la nuit, et se remit en route, pensif.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa mère, Cloud fut accueilli par cette dernière qui se jeta sur lui.

"Cloud ! Où étais-tu ? J'étais inquiète !" Elle le pressa de questions, plus par inquiétude que par colère.

"Désolée, j'ai un peu traîné en chemin…" Avoua-t-il.

"Bon, ça va pour cette fois," Le rassura-t-elle en souriant. "C'est juste que je n'aime pas vraiment te savoir dehors à une heure pareille. Allez file, ton bain est prêt," Ajouta-t-elle.

A ce moment-là, les paroles de Zack lui revinrent en mémoire:

_"Ca fait comment déjà d'avoir un endroit où rentrer chez soi ? Avec des gens chaleureux pour t'accueillir ?"_

"Maman ?" Demanda Cloud en tirant sur sa manche.

"Oui ? Qu'y a-t… Cloud ?"

Cloud venait de la serrer de toute la force de ses bras. Et bien que doux, son geste avait quelque chose de désespéré.

"Cloud ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?" Demanda sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de la chance que j'avais de t'avoir, avant. Alors… je profite…" Répondit Cloud, une nuance de tristesse presque imperceptible dans sa voix.

Sa mère sourit tendrement et le serra contre elle.

* * *

**Mh, mes rencontres entre Zack et Cloud sont toujours un peu... explosives, on dirait… Il faut toujours que Zack le fasse tourner en bourrique XD**

**Bref, si vous lisez ces lignes c'est que je ne vous ai pas perdus en cours de route et j'en suis très contente ! Si jamais vous en avez l'envie ou le courage, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre ^^**

**Ah oui, aussi ! Je fais des illustrations pour les chapitres de cette fic. Je sais pas pourquoi, ça m'a prise tout d'un coup après avoir vu une auteur sur le fandom anglais qui le faisait. Sauf qu'elle, elle a du talent et moi... Moins, pour ne pas dire pas du tout XD Bref, comme j'ai eu la bonne idée de commencer par illustrer le troisième chapitre, je n'ai qu'un crayonné celui-ci, mais je posterai la version finale sur mon DeviantArt dès que possible ^^ (ah làlà, tellement de projets et trop peu de temps pour tout faire... u_u)**

**A dans deux semaines pour la suite !**

**Edit: Illustration disponible ! Entrez cette adresse en remplaçant les "point" par des "." ****http://sorujaa point deviantart point com/art/Clash-on-the-Big-Bridge-146415373**


	2. One Winged Angel

**Titre: I'll be your Home**

**Paring: Zack x Cloud.**

**Rating: Je pense que T devrait suffire. Friendship dans les premiers chapitres, romance dans les suivants, voyez si ça vous convient.**

**Warnings: Rien de spécial dans ce chapitre non plus, la même chose que d'habitude.**

**Disclamer: Ce qui appartient à Square Enix appartient à Square Enix. Point.**

**Notes de l'auteur: Et nous voilà déjà au deuxième chapitre ! Non, en fait je dis ça juste parce que c'est bien la première fois que je tiens mes délais, alors je suis un petit peu fière de moi ^^; En tout cas avec tous les chapitres que j'ai d'avance on va pouvoir tenir dix semaines à ce rythme, c'est chouette non ? Par ailleurs, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu et reviewé le premier chapitre, ça me fait chaud au coeur. Pour ceux qui ne postent pas de reviews, sachez que ça ne fait rien et que je sais que vous lisez grâce aux stats données par le site ^^**

**Mhh, personne n'a trouvé d'où vient le titre du premier chapitre... Pas de cookie pour vous alors ! Mais je laisse la question en suspens. Et le titre de ce chapitre alors ? (si **_**là**_**, personne ne trouve...)**

**Enfin trève de bavardage, je vous laisse à votre lecture =)**

**

* * *

**

I'll be your Home - Chapitre 2

**"One-Winged Angel"**

Cette nuit-là, Cloud ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Allongé sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la nuque, il contemplait son plafond décoré de petites étoiles phosphorescentes. Il soupira, et ferma les yeux. Immédiatement, il lui apparu.

_Zack. _

Il ne _parvenait pas_ à le sortir de sa tête. Il avait pensé à lui toute la soirée, s'était posé des milliers de questions à son sujet. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi ?

Pourrait-il faire quelque chose pour lui ?

Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais le jeune homme avait eu un impact si fort sur lui… Il ne pourrait tout simplement pas continuer sa petite tranquille comme si de rien n'était.

Etait-ce parce que Zack avait à peu près son âge ? Oui, s'il avait été adulte, Cloud ne se serait sûrement pas senti aussi concerné par son cas.

_Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour l'aider _? _Enfin… Me _laissera-t-il_ l'aider ? _Se demanda Cloud. _Visiblement, il se sent seul. Je pourrais peut-être passer un peu de temps avec lui pour commencer ? Aller le voir, lui demander de me parler de lui. Il a sûrement envie d'être écouté…_

Cela lui sembla être une bonne idée. Décidé à retourner le voir dès le lendemain, il trouva enfin le sommeil, apaisé.

* * *

_Il courait, terrorisé, sans savoir où il allait. Il tentait de les semer, mais elles retrouvaient toujours sa trace. Tantôt elles n'avaient pas de forme, tantôt si. Un visage familier, un visage oublié... Des cris déchirants. Des accusations. Leur masse grouillante se déplaçait derrière lui, menaçant de le rattraper. Il ne savait même plus où il allait. De toutes les façons, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Soudain, au détour d'une ruelle, il déboucha sur une place et vit une église en ruine au loin. Sans réfléchir, il traversa la place et poussa la lourde porte de bois vermoulu du vieil édifice. Les charnières émirent une protestation sourde, et la porte s'ouvrit. Le jeune homme s'engouffra dans l'église et se retourna brièvement, hors d'haleine. Les créatures semblaient hésiter à le suivre à l'intérieur. Tant mieux. Cela lui permettrait de sortir par derrière avant qu'elles n'encerclent le bâtiment. Il s'avança vers le chœur, mais quelque chose attira son attention: un parterre de fleurs. Que faisaient-elles là ? Qui s'en occupait ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, car les créatures s'étaient mises à hurler à la mort. Il fallait faire vite. Il observa la pièce d'un coup d'œil, et remarqua une brèche dans le mur. Il lui faudrait écraser les fleurs pour y parvenir, mais tant pis. Les contourner prendrait trop de temps. Il posa son pied sur le parterre avec une excuse silencieuse._

_Immédiatement, une lumière aveuglante surgit du toit effondré. Il se protégea le visage avec les bras, prêt à encaisser l'attaque. Une minute… les ombres à ses trousses ne produisaient pas de lumière ! Au contraire, elles la détèstaient ! Mais alors... ?_

_Il se décida à regarder, et son souffle se coupa._

_Au milieu d'un halo de vive lumière se tenait un ange. Un vrai ange. Il avait les cheveux dorés et ébouriffés, une aube d'une blancheur immaculée sous laquelle il devina son petit corps mince et les yeux du bleu le plus pur qui soit. Curieusement, il l'avait qu'une seule aile, blanche et duveteuse, à gauche, mais ne semblait pas le gêner et il se maintenait à mi-hauteur grâce à quelques battements produisant un doux froufrou. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas bouger, hypnotisé. Il fixait cet ange apparu de nulle part, et se sentait en sécurité. La lumière qui émanait du petit être le réchauffait, et il se sentait bien. _

_L'ange descendit encore un peu, et lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur – ses pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol – il lui sourit. Puis il étendit les bras, et enveloppa le garçon dans une étreinte pleine de douceur. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et nicha son visage dans le cou gracile. L'ange sentait si bon, et il se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras, qu'il se laissa aller et se détendit complètement._

_Alors que l'église, les ombres et ses craintes étaient englouties dans un océan de lumière, le jeune homme entendit l'ange lui murmurer "Je suis là"._

A quelques kilomètres de l'immeuble de Cloud, sur les quais, dans une cabane de bric et de broc, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns venait de sombrer dans un sommeil paisible.

* * *

Le soleil n'osait pas encore darder ses rayons, et pourtant le petit blond s'affairait dans sa chambre, emplissant son sac de tous les cahiers et livres qui lui seraient nécessaires pour la matinée. Réveillée par le bruit, sa mère se traîna jusqu'au pas de sa porte, les cheveux en bataille et l'air endormi.

"Déjà debout ?" Demanda-t-elle en bâillant. "Tu es tombé du lit ? Tu as trois quarts d'heure d'avance, et on est samedi matin en plus…" Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse, tout en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte pour s'empêcher de chanceler.

"J'ai quelque chose à voir au CDI avant les cours," Mentit-il.

Il mit son sac sur son dos, et se dirigea vers la porte.

"A tout à l'heure," Dit-il gaiement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de sortir.

Sa mère resta bouche bée dans le couloir. Non seulement Cloud était tombé du lit, mais sur la tête en plus.

* * *

Une fois dehors, Cloud alla à la boulangerie, où il acheta deux croissants tout frais. Ensuite, il alla à la supérette et acheta une petite bouteille de jus d'orange. Il mit tous ses achats dans un sac en papier, et marcha d'un bon pas en direction du pont.

Quand il fut arrivé, il descendit les escaliers que Zack avait empruntés la veille, puis ralentit. Il hésitait quand même un peu. Le jeune homme avait l'air gentil, mais… Quand même, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Il se reprit soudain: il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour finalement changer d'avis !

Il avança sans faire de bruit jusqu'à la cabane, et écouta. Aucun signe de vie. Enfin, si, il pouvait entendre des bruits de respiration régulière – Zack n'était pas _mort_, Dieu merci – mais il n'y avait pas de signe _d'activité_ dans l'abri. Il était encore très tôt, Zack devait dormir. Cloud sortit alors une feuille de son sac, et griffonna un message à son intention.

_Bonjour, bien dormi ? Voilà pour m'excuser de t'avoir fait manquer ton dîner hier soir. J'espère que ça te conviendra ! Bonne journée,_

_Cloud._

Il eut un doute. Le brun savait-il lire ? Oui, sûrement. Il griffonna tout de même un petit bonhomme à son image dans le bas de la feuille, juste au cas-où. Puis, il déposa le sac devant ce qui semblait l'entrée de la cabane, et repartit comme il était venu en direction de son lycée.

* * *

La cloche sonna, indiquant pour le plus grand soulagement des élèves le début du week-end. Cloud s'étira, puis commença à ranger ses affaires. Toute la matinée, ses pensées avaient vagabondé vers Zack. Avait-il trouvé son petit déjeuner improvisé ? L'avait-il mangé ? Cloud mourrait d'envie de le savoir, mais doutait de ne jamais pouvoir connaîre la réponse…

Cependant, il décida quand même de rentrer à pied – l'air était presque tiède et le soleil brillait, autant en profiter – histoire de passer par le pont, comme ça, juste pour voir…

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que Zack sirotait son jus d'orange, assis sur le muret de l'escalier, et… Bon sang, le muret était large, d'accord, mais quand même, le quai était dix mètres plus bas ! Les jambes de Cloud devinrent toutes cotonneuses et il trébucha. Il se redressa bien vite – heureusement, Zack n'avait rien vu – et continua à avancer jusqu'à la hauteur du brun.

Lorsqu'il vit Cloud, son visage s'éclaira.

"Salut !" Fit-il avec un geste de la main et un large sourire. "Merci mille fois pour le p'tit dej', tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir !"

Il avait l'air vraiment heureux, et Cloud s'en trouva très content malgré le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

"Ce… C'est trois fois rien," Bafouilla-t-il, gêné.

"Mais pas du tout !" Le corrigea le brun, scandalisé. "Attends là, c'est des vrais croissants de chez le boulanger, n'importe qui pourrait s'en rendre compte, et puis le jus d'orange c'est de la super marque ! Il est trop bon avec de la pulpe et tout, c'est pas rien ! Il est même pas acide en plus," Bougonna-t-il en en prenant une gorgée.

"Ben, euh… En fait j'ai juste pris des trucs que j'aime… Et puis à cause d'hier tu n'avais rien mangé, alors je voulais faire ça bien…" Il tapota nerveusement ses deux index l'un contre l'autre, les yeux rivés au sol.

"T'es trop adorable !" Il éclata de rire. "Merci beaucoup en tout cas, parce que tu _as_ bien fait !"

Il sembla réflechir quelques secondes.

"Mh… Je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir en retour, mais si ça te dis tu peux venir boire un thé quand tu veux," Offrit-il.

"Avec plaisir," Répondit Cloud. "Pourquoi pas… Demain après-midi, tu es libre ?"

Pendant quelques secondes, il craignit que Zack ne le trouve envahissant – s'inviter comme ça chez lui, dès le lendemain en plus. Mais le brun ne semblait pas de cet avis.

"Aucun problème, je suis libre comme l'air !" Répondit-il en écartant les bras.

"Super, je reviens demain alors."

"Cool ! Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, j'imagine qu'on t'attend chez toi ?"

"Non, ça va. Maman sait que je ne suis pas du genre à aller n'importe où après les cours."

Il se mordit la lèvre. Avait-il gaffé en parlant de sa mère ? Le sujet semblait sensible pour Zack…

"Oh, je vois. Tu es un bon petit garçon." Il rit. Visiblement, il ne semblait pas affecté par le commentaire de Cloud. En revanche, le blond fut un peu offensé de l'opinion que le plus âgé semblait avoir de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, mais le brun leva les mains devant lui dans un geste de défense.

"Mais c'est bien, je t'assure ! Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de sympa, posé, sérieux et attentif aux autres. Et c'est tout à ton honneur. De nos jours y'a trop de petits crétins qui respectent plus rien. Et si quelqu'un doit se moquer de toi pour vite rentrer auprès de ta mère après les cours, ça ne sera certainement pas moi, parce que j'étais un peu du même genre. Ceci dit, je pense qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas si je t'ai gardé dix minutes de trop," Finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Cloud sourit. Zack l'avait bien cerné, et il espérait en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, lui aussi.

"Non, elle me le pardonnera. Une fois que j'aurai fait la vaisselle d'hier en guise de punition," Plaisanta-t-il. "Mais dis-moi, je peux te poser une question ?"

"Bien sûr, laquelle ?"

"Quel âge as-tu ?"

"Dix-huit tout juste. Enfin, niveau âge mental je tourne plus autour de... Trois ans," Rajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

"Un grand enfant quoi." Logique, pensa Cloud. Zack faisait son âge, mais son attitude le rendait infiniment plus jeune. Enfin, pas aussi jeune que ça, quand même.

"Eh oui," Soupira le brun. "Quand j'étais petit j'ai prié tous les soirs pour que Peter Pan vienne me chercher et m'emmène au Pays Imaginaire, mais… Il n'est jamais venu…"

Cloud le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et Zack éclata de rire. Bientôt, Cloud le rejoignit, se moquant de sa propre crédulité.

Zack reprit son souffle.

"Eh ben ! C'est marrant, avec toi je me sens plus moi-même ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça. Avant de me retrouver à la rue j'étais toujours du genre à faire marrer les autres en faisant le guignol, mais– Ouh là, il est super tard, ta mère va se faire du soucis ! Allez file, sacripan !"

Zack fit semblant de le chasser d'un geste de la main comme il le ferait avec un moustique agaçant, sous les éclats de rire de Cloud.

"Je te laisse pour aujourd'hui, mais demain après-midi je reviens, tu es prévenu !" Le menaça le petit blond par-dessus son épaule tout en trottinant pour rattraper le temps perdu et arriver chez lui à un semblant d'heure correcte. "Et ma vangeance sera terrible !" Lança-t-il encore en faisant de son mieux pour se rendre menaçant.

"J'en frémis d'impatience," Lui répondit Zack, hilare.

Ce Cloud, c'était quelque chose, pensa-t-il. Mais il se sentait plus léger à chaque fois qu'il voyait le petit blond, son rire le réchauffait jusqu'au plus profond de son corps, dégelant son cœur glacé par la solitude. Il repensa soudainement à son rêve de la nuit précédente, et rougit. Cette nuit, il n'avait pas fait les habituels cauchemards qui l'assaillaient depuis qu'il était à la rue. Et en se réveillant, il s'était sentit frais et reposé, ce qui était un fait rare.

Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain.

* * *

Lorsque Cloud arriva chez lui, sa mère l'attendait devant la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Il me semble que vous êtes en retard, jeune homme," Dit-elle simplement.

Cloud baissa la tête, coupable.

"Je… En fait…"

_Réfléchis, trouve quelque chose !_

"J'étais avec des amis devant le lycée. On a un exposé à faire pour vendredi prochain, et on a pris quelques minutes à la sortie des cours pour décider de se voir demain pour travailler dessus. Ensuite on s'est réparti les tâches, pour savoir qui allait rapporter quoi comme premières infos demain, et ensuite… On a commencé à discuter et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, désolé."

Encore un mensonge… Ca devenait une habitude. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, Cloud ne_ voulait pas_ que sa mère apprenne l'existence de Zack. Comme s'il voulait le garder pour lui tout seul.

"Oh, très bien !" Répondit sa mère. Cloud releva la tête, surpris.

"Pardon ?"

"Je suis si contente que tu te sois enfin décidé à faire un exposé avec tes camarades, tu les fais toujours tout seul d'habitude !"

Sa mère avait l'air ravi, et Cloud eut un petit pincement au cœur. Il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours souhaité qu'il ait de vrais amis, pas seulement des "connaissances" avec qui il échangeait deux-trois mots au cours de la journée. Mais cela lui suffisait, à lui. Il ne ressentait pas spécialement le besoin de se mêler complètement aux autres, et préferait rester un peu à part. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être apprécié par sa classe – il était quand même délégué de classe – pour sa gentillesse et ses conseils réfléchis. Il entretenait même de bonnes relations avec certaines filles. Mais pas les garçons. Il étaient vraiment trop immatures.

"Oui, je voulais changer un peu," Dit-il avec un petit sourire forcé. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas faire ses exposé avec d'autres personnes résidait dans le simple fait qu'en général il se retrouvait à devoir effectuer la partie de son partenaire parce que celui-ci avait malencontreusement "oublié" de la faire et le le prévenait que la veille. Après s'être fait avoir une ou deux fois, il avait finalement laissé tombé et avait laissé son patrenaire dans le pétrin. Le professeur avait divisé par deux la note obtenue par Cloud pour en attribuer une moitié à chacun – pour "leur apprendre ce qu'est le travail d'équipe" – et de son côté le blond avait gardé pendant plusieurs jours de méchants bleus en souvenir de l'ambuscade tendue par son soi-disant partenaire à la sortie des cours. Alors depuis, hein...

"Chez qui vas-tu alors ?"

Cloud prit le premier nom qui lui passa par la tête.

"Chez Tifa." Elle avait toujours été adorable avec lui, et il l'aimait bien. Il se promit de faire son prochain exposé – réel cette fois – avec elle, pour apaiser sa conscience.

"Oh, c'est une gentille fille." Madame Strife voulait que Cloud se fasse des amis, oui, mais pas n'importe qui ! En l'occurrence, la petite Tifa Lockheart lui semblait être tout à fait recommandable.

Cloud confirma ses dires en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

"Dis-moi, tu veux que je fasse des gâteaux pour demain ? Vous les mangerez en travaillant."

"Oh oui ! Du pain d'épice !" S'écria Cloud en salivant d'avance.

"D'accord. Le déjeuner sera prêt dans dix minutes, j'ai déjà tout préparé," Ajouta-t-elle.

"Okay, je vais poser mes affaires et je mets le couvert," Proposa Cloud.

"Volontiers. Oh, et, Cloud ?" Le rappela-t-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

"Oui ?"

"Tu feras aussi la vaisselle d'hier en plus de celle de ce midi."

Elle lui tira la langue et disparut dans la cuisine. Cloud leva les yeux au ciel.

_Vivement demain._

* * *

**Voilà donc la deuxième rencontre entre Zack et Cloud, vous en pensez quoi ? Est-ce que vous attendez la troisième rencontre avec impatience vous aussi ? En tout cas, je peux déjà vous dire que ce sera l'heure des révélations ! Pourquoi Zack est-il à la rue ? Pourquoi est-il si triste de penser à ses parents ? Pourquoi Cloud veut-il "garder" Zack pour lui tout seul ? Les réponses au prochain épisode !**

**Ah oui, petite précision sur Cloud: il assez timide, mais a quand même du caractère, notamment lorsqu'il s'agit de se défendre si on le pique là où ça fait mal (quand Zack le confond avec une fille dans le premier chapitre par exemple). Concernant ses relations avec les gens de sa classe, il s'entend bien avec tout le monde sauf les garçons, comme dit plus haut (je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai un assez mauvais souvenir des garçons de ma classe de seconde... -__-), et il a un certain succès auprès... des filles ! Bah oui, comme il est minon et gentil (et là le Cloud d'Advent Children arrive et me tranche rageusement la tête XDDD) elles sont toutes folles de lui. Le pauvre...**

**Bon allez, j'arrête de blablater ! Qui veut voir l'illustration du chapitre ? Alors ça se passe ici ! ****http://sorujaa point deviantart point com/art/I-ll-be-your-Home-Chap-2-146948745 (Et pour celle du premier chapitre : ****http://sorujaa point deviantart point com/art/Clash-on-the-Big-Bridge-146415373)**

**Rendez-vous le 30 décembre pour le chapitre 3 ! :3**


	3. Tea for Two

**Titre: I'll be your Home**

**Paring: Zack x Cloud.**

**Rating: Je pense que T devrait suffire. Friendship dans les premiers chapitres, romance dans les suivants. **

**Warnings: Ce chapitre est vraiment **_**bizarre**_**, je vous préviens ! Les sentiments jouent aux montagnes russes… A part ça rien de spécial.**

**Disclamer: Bla bla bla.**

**Notes de l'auteur: Voici le troisième chapitre, on passe maintenant aux choses sérieuses. certains le trouverons peut-être un peu niais, et je m'en excuse d'avance... mais bon, moi je l'aime bien comme ça ^^ (de toutes les façons vous avez sûrement dû remarquer que je fais souvent dans le niais, non ?)**

**A part ça, merci à toutes pour vos gentilles reviews, et en particulier à lovedei, Alia62 et Lys9191 (qui a d'ailleurs gagné un cookie =3) à qui je ne peux pas répondre sur le site mais que je n'oublie pas ! ^^**

**Les révélations tant attendues sont enfin là, bonne lecture !**

* * *

I'll Be your Home - Chapitre 3

**"Tea for Two"**

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres. Cloud fit ses devoirs, et alla faire des courses avec sa mère. Dans la soirée, ils papotèrent gaiement avant de regarder un film avec un plateau repas chargé de cochonneries non-diététiques. Au début, lorsque sa mère avait instauré cette règle du "plateau-télé" du samedi soir, Cloud s'était montré sceptique. Est-ce que c'était bien de se gaver de tous ces trucs "trop gras, trop sucrés et trop salés" que les publicités à la radio leur déconseillaient de manger ? Sa mère avait juste roulé des yeux et l'avait traité de petit vieux aigri en pinçant ses hanches osseuses.

"Comme si tu avais besoin de te faire du soucis pour ta ligne, Monsieur Je-mange-tout-et-n'importe-quoi-et-je-prends-pas-un-gramme !" Lui avait-elle dit d'un ton moqueur.

"Quand est-ce que tu feras les pains d'épices ?" Demanda Cloud en avalant une cuillérée de pâte de shamallow.

"Demain matin, comme ça ils seront tout frais."

"D'accord," Répondit Cloud avant de pousser un grognement : Les deux protagonistes du film venaient de se rencontrer, et visiblement ils vivaient un coup de foudre fulgurant, avec plans floutés à l'arrière et tout le toutim.

"Rappelle-moi qui a choisi ce film ?" Demanda Cloud d'un ton exaspéré.

"C'est moi, pourquoi ?" Répondit sa mère d'un ton innocent.

"Pour rien," Répondit Cloud en levant les yeux au ciel. "Mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui choisis." Annonça-t-il.

"Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes ne fait pas de mal," Lui rappela sa mère en gobant un popcorn. "Et puis si c'est pour endurer tes films d'action à deux balles…"

"Hey, je te signale que j'endure tes films romantico-dramatiques à _une_ balle, alors tu peux bien faire un effort aussi !" S'écria-t-il, outré.

"Bon, bah la prochaine fois on prendra un documentaire animalier et tout le monde sera content."

"Oh oui, un documantaire sur les _hippopotames_," Proposa-t-il avec malice tout en lui prenant son bol de popcorn des mains.

Sa mère prit une expression scandalisée, avant de s'emparer de la tapette à mouches par terre à côté du canapé.

"Pourquoi pas plutôt sur les cafards ?" Proposa-t-elle en lui agitant suggestivement la tapette sous le nez. "Ça me semble tout à fait appropri– Oh chut ! Il va lui avouer qu'il l'aime !" Couina-t-elle d'une voix sur-aigüe.

_Ir-ré-cu-pé-ra-ble_, pensa Cloud en lui mettant un coup de tapette sur la tête avec un petit claquement de langue désaprobateur.

* * *

Lorsque Cloud se réveilla, en ce beau dimanche matin de mars, il était déjà midi.

"Oh non !" S'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond. "Je vais être en retard !"

Une minute… Zack ne lui avait pas donné d'heure. Le petit blond se rallongea sur son lit, soulagé, et s'étira comme un chat.

_Ça devrait lui aller si j'arrive à quinze heures_, pensa-t-il. Cela lui laissait largement assez de temps pour se préparer, déjeuner, et y aller.

Il se releva, étira ses mains vers le plafond, puis fit quelques génuflexions, avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Sa mère était déjà assise à la table, une tasse de café à la main.

"Bonjour," Lui dit-elle d'un air lugubre. Vraiment, elle n'était pas du matin. Ou du midi. Bref.

"Bonjour, bien dormi ?"

"M'oui…" Elle prit une petite gorgée de son café et reposa mollement la tasse sur la table.

"Tu n'as pas oublié que tu devais me faire des pains d'épices ce matin, j'espère ?"

"Non non…" Elle semblait prête à s'effondrer sur place.

"Parfait !" Déclara Cloud d'un ton énergique. "A la douche alors, ça te réveillera."

Sur ce, il la prit par les épaules et la poussa vers la sortie sans plus de cérémonie.

Elle se laissa faire, et quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle de bain, Cloud la fit rentrer à l'intérieur et referma la porte sur elle.

"Ne t'endors et n'y reste pas des heures, je dois y aller aussi !" Cria-t-il avant de retourner dans la cuisine pour se faire un thé.

Cloud n'était jamais parfaitement réveillé tant qu'il n'avait pas eu son thé.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, lavé et habillé, il était assis à la table de la cuisine, écossant des petits pois pour le dîner du soir pendant que sa mère faisait le déjeuner. Les pains d'épices cuisaient doucement dans le four, et bientôt tout l'appartement fut empli d'un délicieux arôme de badiane et de miel.

"Et c'est un exposé sur quoi ?" Demanda soudainement sa mère.

Cloud se mordit la lèvre, pris au dépourvu. _Bonne question_.

"Euh… Les évènements traditionnels aux Etats-Unis. On a choisi Thanksgiving." Il venait de se rappeler qu'effectivement le mois prochain ils auraient des exposés de ce genre. Le coup était donc rattrapable: il ferait cet exposé avec Tifa, et rapporterait une vraie note à sa mère.

Sa mère émit un petit son approbateur, et ne lui posa plus de question jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent à table.

* * *

Après le repas, Cloud avait fait son sac et était parti, emportant avec lui les pains d'épice, ainsi qu'un bloc note et sa trousse pour faire bonne mesure devant sa mère lorsqu'elle lui avait solennellement remis ses gâteaux avec un "Bon après-midi, travaille bien et sois poli avec les parents de Tifa."

Cloud avait levé les yeux au ciel – à seize ans, il était d'une politesse exemplaire et sa mère le savait, ça lui plaisait juste de le traiter comme un bébé.

Il avait marché d'un bon pas jusqu'au pont, l'esprit léger à l'idée de passer l'après-midi avec Zack à, et descendait à présent les escaliers.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le quai, il vit Zack, quelques mètres plus loin. Il lui tournait le dos et semblait assis sur une caisse.

"Zack !" L'interpella Cloud.

Le premier se retourna, et un grand sourire illumina son visage quand il reconnut son ami à la tignasse blonde.

"Hé, Cloudy ! Je t'attendais, viens !"

Cloud courut pour le rejoindre, et pila devant lui avec un petit saut joyeux.

"Bonjour," Chantonna-t-il. "Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ?"

"Pas du tout, c'est parfait. L'eau est juste chaude."

Il invita Cloud à s'asseoir sur une petite caisse en bois en face de lui. Au milieu d'eux, sur un réchaud à gaz, de l'eau frémissait dans une casserole. Zack sortit deux sachets de thé d'une boîte en fer, et les mit à tremper.

"Je n'ai que de l'Earl Grey, j'espère que tu aimes ?"

"Oui, beaucoup," le rassura Cloud.

"Okay, je reviens alors."

Il disparut dans son abri, et le blond en profita pour sortir ce qu'il avait apporté. Alors que Zack ressortait, une tasse ébrechée dans chaque main et un paquet sous le bras, Cloud lui mit fièrement ses gâteaux sous le nez.

"Ta-daaa !"

"Super, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Zack, curieux et attiré par le doux arôme d'épices.

"C'est des pains d'épices ! Ma mère les a faits elle-même."

"Ils ont l'air super bon !"

Zack se rassit, son paquet sur ses genoux.

"Euh… Moi j'avais acheté des gâteaux, mais ça ne sera pas la peine je pense," Dit-il, un peu gêné. Il tenta de cacher la boîte derrière lui, mais sa couleur sembla familière à Cloud qui s'accroupit au sol pour la voir de plus près. Zack l'en empêcha.

"Attends, qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Des Oréos."

"C'est mes gâteaux préférés !" S'écria Cloud, tout content. "Toi aussi tu aimes ?"

"Oui, j'adore ça. Mais ils sont plutôt chers alors je n'en achète que pour les grandes occasions," Expliqua Zack en lui tendant la boîte.

Cloud fut flatté. Zack venait de dire que leur rendez-vous était important pour lui. Il ouvrit la boîte d'Oréos, prit un sachet et disposa les quatre gâteaux qu'il contenait sur l'assiette avec ceux qu'il avait apporté. Pendant ce temps-là, Zack avait versé le thé dans les deux tasses qu'il avait posées sur une autre caisse entre eux deux.

"A toi l'honneur !" Lui proposa Cloud en lui tendant l'assiette de gâteaux.

Zack la regarda avec gourmandise, puis attrapa finalement un pain d'épice qu'il s'empressa de porter à sa bouche. La première bouchée lui fit ouvrir des yeux ronds de surprise.

"C'est trop bon !" Cria-t-il en mordant une nouvelle fois dedans.

Cloud rit, et se servit aussi.

"Content que ça te plaise. Est-ce que tu aurais du sucre s'il-te-plaît ?"

"Bien sûr," Répondit Zack en lui montrant une autre petite boîte en fer.

Cloud l'ouvrit, et prit un sucre. D'habitude, il en prenait toujours trois, mais par respect pour son ami et ses maigres provisions, il réfrena ses envies.

"Tu remercieras ta mère de ma part," Lui demanda Zack. "Elle est vraiment super douée."

Cloud se crispa.

"Je lui dirai… Même si… ce ne sera pas vraiment de ta part que viendra le message…" Expliqua-t-il en se frottant la nuque, horriblement gêné.

Zack sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis sa mine s'assombrit.

"Tu n'as pas dit à ta mère que tu venais me voir, c'est ça ? Est-ce qu'elle sait que j'existe, où lui as-tu menti pour toutes les fois où nous nous sommes vus ?"

Cloud paniqua. Quel idiot, de lâcher ça comme ça ! Maintenant Zack allait se faire des idées, et c'était très mauvais pour la suite des évènements.

"Attends Zack… Je – "

Il se coupa en voyant que les yeux du brun avaient la même expression douloureuse que l'autre soir..

"Tu as honte de moi." Lâcha-t-il froidement. "J'avais effectivement cru que tu étais différent des autres, mais je me suis trompé. Peu importe ce qui t'a poussé à faire tout ça pour moi, je ne veux plus de ta pitié. Va-t'en."

"Non, tu te trompes !" Cloud enserra la main du brun, inerte sur la caisse, et se rapprocha de lui, le fixant avec des yeux implorants.

"Je ne fais pas ça par pitié, je veux vraiment être ton ami ! Si je ne l'ai pas dit à ma mère, c'est parce que… Elle risquerait de ne pas comprendre… Je lui raconte toujours tout, mais là… Comme elle veut toujours tout contrôler, ce que je fais, les gens que je fréquente… Moi, je me fiche du fait que tu sois sans-abri, mais elle, peut-être que non… Et elle va essayer de…"

Il se rendit alors compte que ses explications n'arrangeaient en rien la situation, et sa voix s'éteignit. Il se releva soudainement et s'excusa, tête baissée et poings serrés.

"Je suis désolé. Je vais partir."

Il commença à contourner le petit campement, mais Zack le rattrappa au dernier moment en lui tenant fermement la main.

"Reste ! Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça, je ne voulais pas te blesser ou mettre en doute tes bonnes intentions, c'est juste que…" Il soupira et secoua la tête.

"Quel crétin, vraiment." Marmonna-t-il.

Un moment de gêne passa, pendant lequel, honteux et à genoux, il n'osa pas relever la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Cloud qui se tenait toujours debout.

La voix du plus jeune s'éleva enfin, faible et hésitante, appelant son nom. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se décida finalement.

Ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Cloud le regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés, comme un petit animal sauvage prêt à s'enfuir au moinde mouvement brusque. De grosses larmes menaçaient de couler à tout moment, et le brun s'en voulu terriblement de s'être comporté ainsi.

Il exerça une pression rassurante sur la petite main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne.

"Rassieds-toi," Demanda-t-il doucement. "Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça, j'aurais dû savoir que tu ne pensais pas à mal. Tu voulais juste éviter qu ta mère nous sépare, pas vrai ?"

Cloud hocha timidement la tête, et se rassit mécaniquement. Zack lui lâcha la main à regret.

"Bois un peu de thé, ça ira mieux," L'incita-t-il. Cloud était visiblement mal à l'aise à présent et Zack continua de se réprimander.

_Bravo, mec. T'as complètement cassé l'ambiance, là_.

Pendant que Cloud buvait à petites gorgées, les yeux baissés, le brun le détailla. Ses cheveux d'or brillaient dans la lumière du soleil printannier, et ses yeux avaient la couleur d'un ciel pur sans nuage. Un peu comme celui d'aujourd'hui. La peau pâle de son visage et de ses mains fines, la légère rougeur qui venait d'apparaître sur ses joues avec la chaleur du thé qu'il buvait… Tout en lui était adorable et respirait la bonté et l'innocence. Nul doute que son inconscient l'ait assimilé à un ange dans son rêve l'autre jour… Zack s'en voulu d'avoir ainsi mis en doute la gentillesse du plus jeune. Il décida alors d'employer toute son énergie à réparer les pots qu'il avait cassés.

"Alors comme ça," Commença-t-il, "Tu racontes tout à ta maman ? Vous avez l'air d'avoir une relation exceptionnelle."

Cloud rougit, et répondit d'un petit "Oui" embarassé.

"Comment ça se fait ?" Demanda encore Zack. "Je veux dire, j'imagine que beaucoup d'ados s'entendent bien avec leur mère – Dieu merci – mais à ce point…"

"Ma mère m'a eu très jeune. Un type l'a mise enceinte quand elle avait dix-neuf ans. Comme on n'a pas énormément de différence d'âge, on s'entend plutôt bien."

Zack grimaça. Pas évident comme situation.

"Et… 'Le type' ?" Risqua-t-il.

"Disparu dans la nature. Ma mère en a eu le cœur brisé, mais elle s'est remise grâce au soutien de mes grands-parents. Et elle a choisi de me garder."

_Heureusement_, pensa Zack.

"Et moi de mon côté, je me suis toujours refusé à le désigner comme mon père. De toutes les façons, on ne parle jamais de lui."

"Je vois."

Zack mit un sucre dans son thé, et y fit lentement tourner sa cuillère, se demandant s'il allait prononcer sa phrase suivante.

"C'est marrant, ma situation familiale est presque la même que la tienne."

Cloud releva la tête, interessé. Allait-il enfin avoir les réponses qu'il était venu chercher ?

"Ah oui ?"

"Ouais. Ma mère et mon père m'ont eu sans être mariés, et quand j'ai eu trois ans elle a quitté le domicile familial pour refaire sa vie avec un autre homme. Mon père m'a élevé tout seul après ça."

"Oh." Cloud comprenait maintenant. "C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit ça l'autre jour. Quand on parlait de vite rentrer chez soi pour retrouver ses parents."

"Tout à fait. J'adorais mon père, tu vois. Un peu comme toi avec ta mère j'imagine. On faisait des tas de trucs ensemble, et on menait une vie de mecs un peu folle, jusqu'à ce que…"

Zack se tut, et inspira un coup. Cloud ne dit rien, mais lorsque Zack leva les yeux vers lui, il lui fit un signe de tête encourageant.

"Jusqu'à ce que mon père rencontre cette fille. J'avais treize ans, et je voyais en elle une mère potentielle. Au début elle était gentille, mais quand ils se sont mariés, je me suis vite rendu compte qu'elle cherchait à tout prix à bouleverser notre petite vie bien réglée. Adieu les soirées films ou PlayStation, les après-midi à jouer au foot au parc, les devoirs ensemble. Elle s'est accaparée mon père et l'emmenait partout avec elle, faire les magasins, dîner au restaurant, voir des films au ciné… Et moi je restais tout seul à la maison."

Zack parlait maintenant sans s'arrêter. Nul doute qu'il gardait cette histoire sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps. Cloud l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention, pour être capable d'y réfléchir plus tard.

"En fait, elle me détestait, tout simplement. Elle ne voulait pas de moi. Mon père était un type formidable, et elle le voulait rien que pour elle. Et papa était seul depuis si longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu le cœur de la repousser. Bien sûr, il faisait quand même tout son possible pour me protéger d'elle… Pas qu'elle ait été violente ni rien, mais elle savait utiliser les mots qui font mal. Du genre 'Ta mère te détestait et c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie' ou 'Franchement je la comprends, si tu avais été mon fils j'aurais fait pareil.' Des trucs comme ça tu vois. Et mon père ne pouvait pas la quitter parce qu'elle menaçait de le ruiner en procès. Et puis, cet hiver…" Il marqua une pause et enfoui sa tête dans ses mains.

"Papa est mort d'une crise cardiaque peu après le nouvel an."

Cloud ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Zack avait eu une enfance difficile et son calvaire continuait. La vie était trop injuste.

"C'est terrible," Parvint-il enfin à articuler d'une petite voix brisée.

Zack eut un petit rire sans joie.

"Et tu veux savoir la suite ? En février, le jour de mes dix-huit ans, je suis allé à la banque pour tirer tout l'argent que mon père m'avait légué. Et je peux te dire que c'était une très bonne intuition, parce que deux jours plus tard cette connasse m'a foutu à la porte. Et depuis je suis à la rue." Il soupira. "Voilà ma triste histoire, et– Hey !"

Il se précipita aux côtés du plus jeune qui s'était brusquement mis à sangloter.

"Mais enfin pourquoi pleures-tu?" Demanda Zack, plus qu'étonné.

"C'est trop horrible," Prostesta Cloud en essuyant ses larmes alors que d'autres arrivaient encore sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. "T'as rien fait pour mériter ça, c'est pas juste !"

Zack le fixa sans un rien dire, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Ah, Cloud... Tu es vraiment trop sensible…" Soupira-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il était profondément touché, cependant. Personne n'avait jamais pleuré ainsi pour lui. Même les bénévoles du secours populaires à qui il avait parfois dévoilé quelques pans de son passé n'avaient pas eu un dixième de la réaction de Cloud. Un gars à la rue de plus ou de moins… Quelle importance pour eux ? Mais Cloud, lui… Cloud était sensible à son malheur. Zack se sentit étrangement réconforté rien qu'en voyant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Il sortit un paquet de mouchoirs et le tendit au petit blond.

"Tiens, sèche tes larmes," L'incita-t-il avec douceur.

Cloud le prit et fit comme demandé, frottant ses yeux avec force et rage jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient secs.

"Et puis tu sais, ma vie n'est pas si injuste… La preuve, je t'ai rencontré !"

Là-dessus, il lui fit le sourire le plus rayonnant dont il était capable. Car il était sincère. Cloud rougit et lui fit un petit sourire.

"Merci," Murmura-t-il.

"Ah non, c'est à moi de te remercier !" Dit-il en lui ébouriffant encore les cheveux avec affection.

"Mais ça suffit oui ?" Ronchonna Cloud en chassant ses mains, sans grande conviction.

Zack ne l'écouta pas, et se rapprocha tout près de lui, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules frêles.

"Alors Cloudy, ça veut dire que je suis ton 'petit secret' maintenant ?" Demanda Zack d'un air ravi avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif. Il n'avait vraiment pas pu s'empêcher de ramener le sujet sur le tapis.

Cloud détourna le regard et fixa ses pieds. Il tenta de bafouiller une réponse, mais rien ne lui vint. Répondre oui aurait été gênant, et répondre non pourrait être vêxant pour Zack. Il se donnait vraiment l'impression d'être une collégienne. _Réagis, Cloud !_

Heureusement, Zack vint le sauver de son embarras en éclatant de rire et en le secouant un peu, pour lui montrer qu'il ne faisait que l'embêter. Il le relâcha et vint se rassoir sur sa caisse. Puis, il attrapa un deuxième pain d'épice et relança la conversation.

"Et tu en as d'autres des petits secrets comme ça ? Que tu as caché à ta mère je veux dire ?"

Cloud ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir.

"Un seul, un peu dans le même genre que toi."

"Dis-moi tout." Zack s'installa confortablement sur sa caisse.

"Eh bien, je devais avoir huit ans, et un jour en rentrant de l'école, j'ai trouvé un petit chaton abandonné. J'imagine que tu connais la suite ?"

Le visage de Zack se fendit d'un large sourire: Oh oui, il connaissait déjà la suite. Cloud était bien le genre de petit garçon à vouloir s'occuper de tous les animaux abandonnés de la ville.

"Je l'ai trouvé trop mignon alors je l'ai ramené chez moi. Je l'ai caché dans ma chambre et je m'en suis occupé comme j'ai pu. Mais au bout de deux jours, ma mère a remarqué que mes meubles étaient griffés et que de la nourriture disparaissait du réfrigirateur. J'ai menti bien sûr, quand elle me posait des questions, mais un soir en rentrant de l'école maman m'attendait dans la cuisine avec mon petit chat dans un panier. Elle était furieuse. Je l'ai suppliée de me laisser l'adopter, mais elle a dit non, et ni une ni deux elle l'a emmené à la SPA."

"Mais c'est trop triste ! Elle est pas sympa ta mère !" S'écria Zack, indigné, dans un imitation presque parfaite – et involontaire – du blond quelques minutes plus tôt.

Cloud se mit à rire, et le rassura.

"Attends, attends," Fit-il sur un ton qui en disais long. "J'étais déjà trop borné pour accepter ça. Dooonc, j 'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps pendant trois jours et trois nuits, et le soir du quatrième jour je l'ai retrouvé à la maison. Maman était allée le chercher."

Zack siffla, admiratif.

"Tu sais y faire quand tu veux quelque chose, toi. Et tu l'as toujours ce chat ? Il s'appelle comment ?"

"Je l'ai toujours," Confirma Cloud. "Il s'appelle Dark Nation. Et, en fait, c'est un 'elle'."

Zack éclata de rire.

"Dark Nation ? C'est trop bizarre !"

"Bon ça va hein, j'avais huit ans," Grommela Cloud. "En plus je voulais un nom qui fasse méchant parce qu'elle n'aime personne à part moi. Une vraie garde du corps," Ajouta-t-il en riant.

"J'ai hâte de la rencontrer. Après tout, entre petits secrets on devrait bien s'entendre," Ajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

"Arrête avec ça !" Le gronda Cloud tout en lui donnant une tape sur la bras.

Cependant, intérieurement, il l'espérait aussi. Ce serait formidable que Dark et sa mère apprécient son nouvel ami. Pour sa mère, il n'en était pas sûr… Elle était très protective et se faisait en général une opinion sur ses amis dès sa première renconre avec eux… Et si Zack ne lui plaisait pas, elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour saboter leur relation. Alors pour l'instant, il préférait le garder pour lui tout seul. Il partageait toujours tout, il pouvait bien être un peu égoïste de temps en temps non ? D'autant plus que Zack ne semblait pas détester ça.

"Dis-moi," Commença Cloud. "Est-ce que tu habitais dans cette ville avant d'être à la rue ?"

"Non," Répondit Zack. "J'habitais dans une autre ville du département. J'ai commencé par aller en foyer, parce que c'était gratuit. Même si mon père m'a légué pas mal d'argent, je ne voulais pas tout brûler en allant à l'hôtel. Mais l'ambiance y était tellement affreuse – les drogués en manque qui hurlent à la mort, les clodos complètement bourrés qui te vomissent dessus dans ton sommeil…" Il frissonna rien qu'en y repensant, et Cloud aussi. Zack avait vraiment dû en baver.

"J'ai réussi à résister jusqu'à début mars, puis j'ai changé de ville. Mais elle était vraiment glauque, je me voyais mal passer les nuits dehors… Et finalement je suis arrivé ici !"

"Et… Est-ce que tu vas partir d'ici aussi ?" Sa voix sonnait plus désespérée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Zack le regarda avec une drôle d'expression, comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Puis il sourit.

"Nan," Fit-il en secouant légèrement la tête. "Je me plais bien ici."

"Alors tu vas rester ?"

Zack éclata de rire.

"Carrément ! C'est pas tous les jours que je me fais un ami, alors je ne vais pas me barrer en courant !"

Cloud releva la tête, interpelé.

"Mais, d'ailleurs… Tu n'as pas d'autre famille ? Des oncles ou des tantes, des grands-parents qui auraient pu t'aider ? Des amis ?"

Zack soupira.

"Mes grands-parents paternels sont morts et je n'ai pas eu de contacts avec les parents de ma mère depuis qu'elle est partie. Quant aux parents de ma belle-mère… Bah, j'imagine que j'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin…"

Cloud hocha la tête.

"Et mes amis…" Il sembla réfléchir. "Je venais de déménager, et avant j'habitais loin. Tous mes amis sont restés là-bas. Et les gens que j'ai rencontré dans mon nouveau lycée, c'était le genre à t'écouter distraitement raconter tes problèmes pour conclure avec un 'Ah ouais, pas cool. Allez bois un coup pour oublier.' Si je me ramenais pour leur expliquer que maintenant je vis dans une cabane sous un pont, ils feraient sûrement semblant de ne pas me connaître."

"C'est vraiment trop nul." Cloud n'en revenait pas.

"Mais toi tu n'es pas comme eux," Expliqua Zack. "Tu as été capable de voir au-delà de ma condition et des clichés que ça implique. Oh, au fait, soyons bien clairs: Je ne noie pas mon désespoir dans l'alcool ou la drogue. J'ai déjà pas des masses d'argent alors je vais pas le gaspiller pour ça. Ça me fera peut-être des points bonus aux yeux de ta mère," Ajouta-t-il en marmonnant. Cloud ne sut pas trop s'il plaisantait ou non.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je m'occupe. Je fais du jardinage, le ménage dans ma cabane, je vais comparer les prix au supermarché pour trouver les trucs les moins chers, je vais au marché aux puces toutes les semaines pour trouver des bricoles, je vais marcher dans le parc…"

"Je vois. Tu es quelqu'un de très actif, en fait."

"Oui, très. Quand je ne fais rien, je m'ennuie et je déprime." Il pointa du doigt une jardinière à côté de l'abri. "Ce matin j'ai planté des bulbes. Dans quelques semaines j'aurai des jacyntes, c'est cool non ?"

Cloud hocha la tête en examinant ce que Zack lui montrait. En fait, il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant mais l'abris était entouré d'une multitude de pots où poussaient des légumes et des herbes aromatiques.

"Tu as de la chance d'avoir la main verte. J'ai hâte de voir le résultat."

A ce moment, Zack sembla se rappeler quelque chose.

"Il doit m'en rester un, tu le veux ? Tu pourras le planter chez toi," Proposa-t-il.

"Je veux bien," Accepta Cloud. "Je ne dois pas être aussi doué que toi, mais je veux bien essayer."

"Y'a rien à faire," Le rassura Zack tout en se levant pour aller récupérer un sachet un peu plus loin. "Tu le plantes dans un pot pas trop profond et tu l'arroses régulièrement. Ca pousse à tous les coups."

Il tendit le sachet au blond, qui le rangea soigneusement dans son sac tout en le remerciant.

"Dis-moi," Commença Cloud. "Ca peut paraître indiscret, mais j'ai quand même une question. Comment tu fais pour la vie de tous les jours ? Pour l'eau par exemple ?"

"Oh ça," Répondit Zack d'un ton léger. "Ben, avec le fleuve juste à côté, je me sers à volonté !"

Cloud déglutit. Son regard se porta sur l'eau verte et sale du fleuve qui coulait à quelques mètres d'eux, puis vers sa tasse de thé vide. Le voyant pâlir, Zack éclata de rire.

"Je plaisante ! Faudrait être dingue pour boire de cette eau ! D'autant plus qu'il y a une usine pétrochimique juste en amont."

Cloud le regarda, méfiant.

"Elle vient de la fontaine d'eau potable du square là-bas, je te jure ! Je la transporte dans des seaux, puis je la stocke dans des bouteilles que j'utilise ensuite pour me laver, faire la lessive, cuisiner… Tu vois ?"

"D'accord," Soupira Cloud. "Tu me rassures, là… J'étais prêt à foncer à l'ostho pour demander un lavage d'estomac."

Zack leva les yeux au ciel.

"Comme si j'allais essayer d'empoisonner mon seul ami."

"Eh, tu es peut-être un psychopathe. Tu as l'air normal vu comme ça, mais on ne sait jamais," Le taquina Cloud.

"Oui, bien sûr. D'ailleurs je cache une tronçonneuse dans ma cabane, tu sais ? Je vais te découper en rondelles avec et je vais tout balancer dans le fleuve."

A ce moment, Cloud eut une idée.

"Tu me fais visiter ta cabane ?" Demanda-t-il sérieusement. Zack eut l'air surpris.

"Elle t'intéresse tant que ça ma tronçonneuse ?"

"Zack !" Cria Cloud. "Je suis sérieux là !"

"M'enfin," Se défendit Zack," Y'a rien à y voir, c'est juste une cabane. J'ajouterais même que… J'ai plutôt honte que tu voies ça en fait…" Il se frotta la nuque.

"Je veux voir où tu vis, c'est tout."

Voyant que Cloud ne céderait pas, Zack consentit à sa demande en soupirant.

"Okay, suis le guide alors."

Tout deux se levèrent. Zack déplaça la planche qui faisait office de porte, et releva une couverture. Cloud s'accroupit et regarda à l'intérieur. Puis, il s'assit et commença à défaire ses lacets.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda Zack, éberlué.

"Je rentre dedans. Ca se voit pas ?"

"Cloud," Gémit Zack. "C'est assez embarrassant…"

Mais le blond était déjà passé à quatre pattes par l'ouverture. Zack leva les yeux au ciel, enleva ses chaussures et le suivit.

"Content ?" Demanda-t-il à son (minuscule) envahisseur qui se poussa pour lui faire de la place à l'intérieur.

"Très," Répondit Cloud. "C'est bien mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé."

Toutes ses affaires étaient parfaitement bien rangées dans des caisses en bois étiquetées pour les protéger de l'humidité et faire de la place. Au fond se trouvaient un tapis de sol, un sac de couchage et plusieurs couvertures. Le ciment dur et froid du sol était même couvert d'un carré de moquette délavée. Le tout était étroit et pas très haut.

"Bah, c'est de la récup. Le reste c'est mon matériel de camping que j'ai réussi à emporter avec moi," Expliqua le brun en s'assayant lourdement sur son lit de fortune. Cloud vint le rejoindre, et tous deux restèrent pensifs pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Zack brise timidement le silence.

"Cloud… ?"

"Mh ?"

"Je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

"Bien sûr."

Zack hésita, puis il se lança.

"Prends-moi dans tes bras," Lâcha-t-il.

L'idée le taraudait depuis son étrange rêve. Il fallait qu'il voie, qu'il retrouve cette sensation de chaleur. Le contact humain lui manquait tellement…

Cependant, Cloud sembla surpris et esquissa un petit mouvement de recul.

"Mais…" Commença-t-il.

Zack sentit qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Il s'éloigna le plus vite possible du plus jeune, et s'excusa.

"Je suis désolé, c'était maladroit de ma part, je n'aurais pas dû…"

"Non, c'est pas… Je veux dire, ta demande m'a un peu surpris, mais…" Il rougit. "Je…"

"Cloud, il n'y a rien de grave," Le coupa hâtivement le brun." Oublie, ça vaut mieux."

Il commença à se relever, mais alors qu'il se dirigeait à genoux vers la sortie, il sentit deux bras l'enserrer par derrière au niveau de la taille. Surpris, Zack se tendit un peu, et murmura.

" Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais ?"

"Ça va," Lui répondit Cloud d'une petite voix timide, dans son dos. "Ne t'inquiète pas."

A ces mots, le plus âgé se détendit, et se laissa emmener un peu en arrière quand le blond se rassit sur le lit. Cependant, cette position ne le satisfaisait pas entièrement, aussi décida-t-il de pousser sa chance un peu plus loin. Il remua un peu, et quand Cloud desserra légèrement sa prise il en profita pour lui faire face et se nicher maladroitement dans ses bras. Cloud eut un petit rire, puis referma ses bras sur lui et posa sa tête sur les épis bruns.

"Ca faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne m'avait pris dans ses bras," Soupira Zack en fermant les yeux contre la poitrine de Cloud.

Même à travers toutes leurs couches de vêtements, le contact était incroyablement réconfortant. Le brun inspira profondément. Cloud sentait la lessive, et quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Cétait sucré, doux et agréable. Comme dans son rêve.

Il restèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence confortable, chacun appréciant simplement le contact offert.

* * *

Une fois ressortis, Zack remit ses chaussures et se redressa, puis tendit la main au plus jeune pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, Cloud resta face à Zack alors que celui-ci observait le ciel.

"Il commence à se faire tard," Constata le brun. "Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher, tu devrais rentrer chez toi."

"Oh, déjà ?" Demanda Cloud, déçu.

"Heh, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je t'aurais bien gardé, mais j'en connais une qui ne va pas être contente."

Zack souriait, il avait passé une bonne après-midi. Cloud pouvait le lire sur son visage, et cela le remplit de joie. Il lui sourit à son tour.

"Oui, tu as raison."

Zack lui prit les mains et les serra fort dans les siennes. Après quelques secondes de silence, leur regards se croisèrent.

"Merci d'être venu," Souffla Zack. "Reviens quand tu veux, d'accord ?"

"Promis," Répondit Cloud. "De toutes les façons, on va sûrement se croiser régulièrement."

Il mit son sac sur son épaule.

"Je te laisse les pains d'épices qu'il reste."

"Merci, ça me fera mon dîner. Je te raccompagne jusqu'en haut ?" Proposa Zack.

"C'est pas de refus."

Arrivés en haut de l'escalier, Zack décida de continuer avec Cloud jusqu'au supermarché pour acheter un légume quelconque pour compléter son dîner.

"Bon, ne traîne pas en route."

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel.

"Zack, je ne suis plus un bébé. Et il ne fait même pas encore nuit."

"Désolé, désolé. Allez, je te laisse. Merci pour cet après-midi."

"De rien. A bientôt !"

Il lui fit un grand sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main, et Zack le regarda disparaître au coin de la rue avant d'entrer dans le magasin.

* * *

Quand Cloud rentra chez lui, sa mère était là. Elle lui demanda comment s'était passé sa séance de travail avec Tifa, et Cloud mentit encore une fois. Tifa la remerciait pour les pains d'épices qu'elle avait trouvés délicieux, oui, ils avaient bien travaillé et l'exposé était terminé. Cependant, il devenait de plus en plus tendu à chaque question. Il sauta donc sur la première occasion pour s'eclipser dans sa chambre.

Il posa son sac sur son lit et fit le tour de la pièce en s'étirant les bras. Zack lui manquait déjà.

"Mercredi, j'irai passer l'après-midi avec lui," Se promit Cloud.

Il regarda ses mains. Ces mêmes mains qui avaient tenu et réconforté Zack quelques moments plus tôt. Cloud n'avait pas ressenti de gêne particulière en faisant cela. D'habitude, il n'était pas particulièrement fan des embrassades de ce genre, alors il n'avait pas trop l'habitude, mais là il n'avait pas hésité à accepter, et s'était même surpris à apprécier le contact. Etrange, pensa-t-il. Mais cela ne pouvait venir que de Zack. Le brun avait en effet une capacité étonnante à le faire s'ouvrir à lui. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, après tout. A seize ans, il serait quand même grand temps de commencer à mener une vie sociale décente…

Il s'assit lourdement sur son lit, fatigué, et un petit bruit mat le fit sursauter. Il regarda par terre, et vit que le bulbe que Zack lui avait donné était tombé de son sac et avait roulé au sol. Il le ramassa et le posa dans sa paume de main pour mieux l'examiner. C'était un bulbe tout simple, violet, un peu pelé et un peu plus gros qu'une balle de ping-pong. Planter cet unique petite chose ne serait pas beaucoup face au potager en pot que Zack faisait pousser, mais néanmoins, Cloud avait le sentiment de se rapprocher du brun en pratiquant les mêmes "activités" que lui.

Il lança le bulbe en l'air, et le rattrapa d'un geste vif du poignet. Puis il sortit de sa chambre d'un bon pas, et se dirigea vers la cuisine où sa mère préparait le dîner. Il passa sa tête par l'encadrement de la port, et demanda:

"Maman, on a de la terre ?"

* * *

Cette nuit-là, il fit très froid. Au fond de sa cabane, Zack grelottait, les mains autour de son corps pour tenter de se réchauffer. Perdu dans ses cauchemards, il attendait.

Cette nuit-là, l'ange ne vint pas.

* * *

**Désolée pour la note triste sur la fin... u__u**

**Alors, réactions ? Personnellement j'aime bien la mère de Cloud. Elle est complètement folle et instable... Quant au passé de Zack, il y a encore des morceaux à venir ^^ **

**Mh, ils sont devenus bien proches en quelques jours ces deux là... Peut-être que ça va même trop vite ? Bah, après tout, je ne peux pas blâmer Cloud pour tomber sous le charme de Zack, hein ? Et puis qui y résisterait, d'abord ? (pas moi en tout cas XD) **

**Voili-voilou, prochain chapitre le 13 janvier et illustration disponible ici : ****http://sorujaa point deviantart point com/art/I-ll-be-your-Home-Chap-3-148566765**

**Chu !**

**IMPORTANT:** Je voudrais savoir ce que vous pensez des illustrations qui vont avec _I'll be your Home_, aussi j'aimerais que vous preniez 30 secondes pour donner votre avis grâce au **Poll **prévu à cet effet (tout en haut de mon profil). Que vous soyez nouveau lecteur de cette fic ou que vous la suiviez depuis le début, que vous l'ayez déjà reviewée ou pas. Le but est de savoir si oui ou non ça sert à quelque chose que je dessine ces illustrations, parce que même si ça demande beaucoup de travail, ça me plaît beaucoup, ne vous méprenez pas, mais comme j'ai un manque de retours les concernant je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser... Disons que si ça n'intéresse personne, c'est un peu du temps perdu... Donc... VOTEZ !


	4. Dear Friend

**Titre : I'll be your Home**

**Paring : Zack x Cloud.**

**Rating : Je pense que T devrait suffire. Friendship dans les premiers chapitres, romance dans les suivants.**

**Warnings : Un Zack dans les vappes et un Cloud qui sait s'en servir à son avantage =D**

**Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi... C'est pas faute d'essayer pourtant XD**

**Notes de l'auteur : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais je viens de sortir de deux semaines d'examen et je n'avais pas du tout de temps pour publier. Cependant je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal parce que cela m'a parmis de retravailler ce chapitre par petits bouts, ce qui le rend finalement bien plus long que la version originale ^^ Par contre, pas d'illustration cette fois-ci… Je subis encore le contre-coup du stress et lundi matin je me suis évanouie dans la file d'attente des inscriptions au second semestre de ma première année de licence, ce qui n'a pas arrangé mon état… X__x **

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! J'en profite pour remercier plus spécialement les revieweuses anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre ;) Et en plus Lenaleska a parlé de cette fic sur son site _Seventh Heaven_, je suis trop contente ^w^**

**PS: mention spéciale à Noemie-Jade qui a trouvé l'origine du titre du chapitre précédent alors que je l'avais même pas demandé, deux cookies pour toi :3 Allez voir dans les reviews si ça vous intéresse de savoir. Et comme ça m'amuse je continue, il y a donc un cookie (virtuel, eh oui...) en jeu pour qui me dira d'ou vient le titre du chapitre d'aujourd'hui =)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il marque le début d'un net rapprochement entre nos deux p'tits loups ^^ Je tenterai quand même de faire une illustration dans les jours qui suivent ;) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

I'll be Your Home - Chapitre 4

**"Dear Friend"**

"Cloud, c'est la troisième fois que tu arroses cette jacinthe depuis hier, elle va pourrir si tu continues comme ça ! Fiche-lui la paix et laisse la nature faire son travail !"

Pris en flagrant délit avec son arrosoir miniature à la main, Cloud fit la moue.

"La terre était sèche."

"Bien sûr que la terre était sèche, mais seulement celle du dessus. Au niveau des racines elle devait encore être humide. Allez, confisqué," Déclara-t-elle en prenant l'arrosoir. "Et défense de l'arroser avant après-demain."

"Mais maman-"

"Bonne nuit, Cloud," Le coupa-t-elle en l'embrassant.

L'adolescent leva les yeux aux ciel en voyant sa mère partir avec son précieux arrosoir et s'assit à son bureau, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'y connaissait rien en jardinage. Zack lui avait dit qi'il suffisait de l'arroser mais n'avait pas précisé avec quelle fréquence.

Mercredi lui semblait être si loin ! Il avait quitté le brun la veille, et déjà il lui tardait de le revoir… En allant au lycée et en revenant, aujourd'hui, il avait collé son nez à la vitre du bus et avait plissé les yeux pour distinguer la cabane. C'est fou comme une simple rencontre peut ouvrir de nouvelles perspectives : avant il n'aurait jamais fait attention à ce qui se trouvait sur le quai, ni même au quai lui-même. Ce n'était qu'une plate-forme de béton bordant un fleuve aux eaux polluées. Mais maintenant, c'était un peu plus. Parce que c'était surtout là que Zack vivait malgré lui.

Cloud se mit au lit en pensant à toutes les choses qu'il pourrait raconter à son ami et à tout ce qu'il avait encore à apprendre sur lui.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que parfois les évènements ne se déroulement pas comme on l'avait prévu.

* * *

Le mardi soir, il commença à pleuvoir des cordes. Inquiet, Cloud se demanda si Zack serait à l'abri chez lui alors qu'il se glissait dans son lit. La pluie qui s'abattait à grand fracas sur ses volets lui fit penser le contraire.

Il allait s'endormir lorsque sa mère entra dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit.

"Cloud ? Tu dors ?" Appela-t-elle tout bas.

"Non," Répondit ce dernier en allumant sa lampe de chevet. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je voulais juste te prévenir que le photoshoot de demain est annulé à cause de la pluie, alors je serai à la maison toute la journée. Je n'ai pas été très disponible ces derniers jours, on va pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble !"

Cloud ne sut que répondre et resta bouche ouverte. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa mère… A cause de son travail de photographe freelance, elle était très occupée, que ce soit à cause des photoshoot, du développement des photos dans son studio ou de la préparation de ses expos ou de ses livres. Mais il avait promis à Zack qu'il viendrait le voir ! Que choisir ? Sa mère ou son nouvel ami ? La vie était vraiment dure…

Cependant, il ne pouvait laisser passer cette chance, aussi douloureux soit-il que de devoir annuler son après-midi avec Zack. Il pourrait toujours trouver un moyen de se rattrapper auprès de lui.

"On va pouvoir déjeuner ensemble alors," Répondit Cloud avec un grand sourire. "Peut-être même qu'on pourrait aller au restaurant ?"

"Bien sûr qu'on déjeune ensemble, et on ira au cinéma après ! Je te veux tout l'après-midi rien que pour moi !"

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolée de ne pas beaucoup être là. Je vais essayer de mieux m'organiser pour être un peu plus libre, je te le promets."

"Tout va bien, maman, tu n'es pas totalement absente non plus. Et puis, c'est une bonne chose : de plus en plus de gens font appel à toi et même tes projets personnels ont du succès. Tu commences à être connue et je suis fier de toi."

"Je suis un grand garçon," Continua-t-il, "Je peux me débrouiller tout seul maintenant. Concentre-toi sur ton travail et passons ensemble le temps libre dont tu disposes, d'accord ?"

Sa mère resta sans voix, et le serra brusquement.

"Tu as tellement grandi…" Murmura-t-elle. "Où est donc passé le petit garçon timide et maladroit que je connaissais ?"

Cloud éclata de rire.

"Mais il est toujours là ! Tu as déjà oublié pourquoi je n'ai jamais le droit de porter le plateau du samedi soir ?"

Sa mère rit avec lui en se souvenant de cette malheureuse soirée où Cloud avait trébuché sur une chaussure égarée, entrainant dans sa chute le plateau contenant le dîner. Elle et son empoté de fils s'étaient retrouvés à shampooiner la moquette pendant toute une partie de la nuit avant d'arriver à lui rendre son aspect d'origine.

"Allez poussin, je te laisse dormir maintenant," Déclara sa mère. "On petit-déjeune ensemble demain matin."

Elle embrassa son front et lissa la couette avant de se lever et de lui souhaiter bonne nuit en tirant la porte.

Avant de s'endormir, une pensée traversa l'esprit de Cloud.

_Zack… Je suis désolé._

* * *

Le lendemain, il pleuvait toujours à verse et les températures s'étaient nettement refroidies. La météo prévoyait un maintient des températures froides pendant quelques jours avant un léger redoux. Quant à la pluie, elle devrait s'arrêter dans la nuit mais Cloud en doutait fortement. En regardant par la fenêtre du bus, il ne distingua même pas le quai tellement la pluie tombait drue. Zack devait sûrement être inondé.

Lorsque les cours finirent, il détourna le regard de la fenêtre en passant sur le pont pour s'empêcher de descendre voir comment allait son ami. Il en ressentit un fort sentiment de culpabilité.

Le déjeuner avec sa mère et la séance de cinéma lui remontèrent le moral, et il parvint à oublier Zack juste assez pour en profiter. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi, trempés mais heureux, tous deux se mirent en pyjama et Cloud installa le petit chauffage électrique devant le canapé pendant que sa mère faisait du chocolat chaud.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis tous les deux, elle, lisant un magazine, lui, révisant ses leçons, il pensa soudainement à lui parler de Zack. S'il lui racontait tout dès le début, cela passerait sans doute mieux… non ? Mais d'un autre côté, si elle n'approuvait pas leur relation, elle y mettrait un terme sans plus de cérémonie et le brun se retrouverait à nouveau seul après que Cloud lui ai fait miroiter un petit bout de bonheur tant désiré. Ce serait plus que cruel.

Non, vraiment, il valait mieux qu'elle n'en sache rien, pensa Cloud alors qu'un petit frisson d'effroi lui parcourait l'échine.

* * *

De l'eau ruisselait de tous côtés. Habituellement, lors de petites pluies, la construction arrivait à la retenir, mais le déluge qui s'abattait sur la ville depuis deux jours avait eu raison de son étanchéité. Le jeune homme jura : il lui faudrait revoir ça dès les beaux jours revenus. En attendant, il lui faudrait prendre son mal en patience, aussi resserra-t-il autour de lui la couvrture humide qu'il avait jeté sur ses épaules, se préparant à la longue nuit qui allait l'attendre. Il avait froid et faim, et peur aussi. Cette peur irraisonnée qui s'infiltrait en lui lorsque la précarité de sa situation de faisait trop sentir. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être au chaud et au sec avec des êtres aimés en ce moment !

A contre-cœur, il se décida finalement à allumer son réchaud pour chasser un peu l'humidité. Il grimaça en songeant que sa bombonne de gaz allait vite s'épuiser, mais en racheter une autre valait mieux que d'attraper une pneumonie. Il décida par la même occasion de se faire un thé, et se mit en quête de quelque chose à manger. La seule chose qu'il trouva fut un dernier pain d'épices soigneusement rangé dans un tupperware. Zack le prit et en mâchouilla un coin. Il était dur et humide, mais le goût et l'odeur étaient toujours les mêmes.

Alors qu'il mangeait, il se mit à grelotter tellement fort que du thé s'échappa de sa tasse. Il était dans un état de somnolence inconfortable et piquait du nez régulièrement. Il n'avait pas eu de réel repos depuis le début du déluge car le sol était inondé. Son sac de couchage était rangéà l'abri, et il était contraint de ne dormir que quelques minutes, assis sur une caisse et replié sur lui-même, avant de se faire réveiller par un cauchemard ou des douleurs musculaires.

Le thé chaud lui fit du bien, mais il ne lui remonta pas le moral. Cloud n'était pas venu aujourd'hui, finalement. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas : le petit blond avait sûrement ses raisons, et cela ne le regardait pas. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste. Le froid, la solitude et le mauvais temps lui avaient fait oublier ces instants de bonheur qu'il avait furtivement connus avec Cloud, et il se sentait de nouveau déprimé. Même lorsqu'il tenta de se convaincre que son ami reviendrait, son cœur ne se réchauffa pas, aucun sourire ne vint naître sur ses lèvres. Parce qu'il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions. Après tout, il était possible que Cloud ne revienne jamais.

Soupirant, il posa sa tasse vide, étaignit son réchaud et se roula en boule pour tenter de dormir un peu.

"Demain est un autre jour", disait toujours son père.

* * *

Cloud avait eu la bonne surprise de se rendre compte que le professeur dispensant son unique cours du jeudi matin était absent ce matin-là. Habituellement, l'adolescnt aurait été passablement énervé de s'être déplacé pour rien, mais aujourd'hui cela avait un avantage : il allait pouvoir rendre visite à Zack et l'emmener déjeuner quelque part pour se faire pardonner de lui avoir fait faux-bond la veille.

Il descendit à l'arrêt juste avant le pont, et courut jusqu'à l'escalier qu'il dévala à grandes enjambées. Arrivé en bas, il s'arrêta net. La pluie avait cessé de tomber dans la nuit, mais le sol était encore inondé ici. Et la cabane était en piteux état. Alerté, il y courut et toqua à la porte avec force, appelant son ami. Quand celui-ci ne répondit pas, Cloud commença à s'inquiéter fortement, et se décida à entrer. Il souleva le panneau de bois et le décala, puis repoussa la couverture.

"Zack ? Zack c'est Cloud, j'entre," Prévint-il en se faufilant à l'intérieur.

Le cœur du blond rata un battement : son ami gisait sur le sol détrempé, emmitouflé dans des couvertures humides et grelottant de froid. Immédiatement, il se précipita à ses côtés et le secoua fermement, paniqué.

"Zack ! Tu m'entends ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

D'abord inerte, le brun émit finalement un gémissement, et ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était brouillée et il ne reconnut pas tout de suite qui venait ainsi l'agresser dans son sommeil.

"Cloud ? T'es revenu finalement ? Je croyais que je te reverrai plus…" Marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse après avoir identifié une masse de cheveux blonds qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

"Idiot, je t'avais dit que je reviendrai ! J'ai eu un empêchement hier. Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?"

"J'ai des courbatures partout et je suis gelé, à part ça, ça va."

Oui, ça allait mieux. Cloud était là, il ne l'avait pas abandonné, tout allait s'arranger.

"Je vais m'occuper de toi," Le rassura Cloud. Il réfléchit à sa prochaine action, quand quelque chose le surprit.

"Pourquoi c'est vide ici ?"

En effet, il n'y avait plus ni couvertures ni sac de couchage, ni moquette par terre. Les caisses avaient également été sorties.

"Quand j'ai vu qu'il faisait soleil ce matin j'ai tout mis à sécher dehors. Je crois que je me suis évanoui vers la fin, je n'ai ni mangé ni dormi depuis quarante-huit heures…"

"Ok, changement de programme," Décida Cloud, "Je t'emmène chez moi et c'est pas la peine de discuter. Tu as besoin de manger et de te reposer."

"Mais Cloud-"

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?" Demanda ce dernier d'un ton sévère.

"D'accord," Répondit Zack.

De toutes les façons trop fatigué pour argumenter, il se leva, étendit ses couvertures sur la corde à linge et passa son manteau. Il était un peu humide, mais moins que le reste de ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau et le grattaient.

Arrivés à l'arrêt de bus, Zack commença à s'agiter, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du plus jeune.

"Zack, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Demanda Cloud avec inquiétude. "Tu ne te sens pas bien ?"

Le brun hésita avant de répondre, et murmura finalement d'une petite voix embarrassée :

"On n'est pas obligés de prendre le bus. Je préfèrerais qu'on marche."

"Pourquoi ça ? Tu tiens à peine debout !"

"Je... je ne veux pas..." Frustré de ne pas trouver ses mots, il poussa un gros soupir. "Regarde dans quel état je suis, les gens vont nous regarder et je ne veux pas te faire honte..."

A ce moment, le bus arriva et il baissa la tête comme pour se soustraire au regard des passagers.

"C'est bien le dernier de mes soucis," Déclara Cloud d'un ton ferme. "Ignore-les, ce sont des idiots. Viens," Reprit-il gentiment tout en tirant sur son bras avec douceur.

Zack ne protesta pas quand Cloud le fit monter dans le bus et insista pour lui payer son billet. Il se laissa conduire par son ami vers le fond du véhicule et tous deux s'assirent sur le double siège du côté.

Il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. La fatigue et la faim le rendaient paranoïaque et il lui semblait que tous les voyageurs le fixaient comme une bête curieuse. Surtout le petit gamin de devant qui tordait le la tête pour le regarder toutes les trente secondes.

"Cloud," Gémit-il en cachant son visage dans le cou du blond, "Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?"

"Dans dix bonnes minutes. Détends-toi," L'encouragea-t-il en posant sa main par-dessus la sienne. Elle était glacée.

Essayant de faire comme son ami le lui conseillait, Zack ferma les yeux et inspira calmement. L'odeur douce et sucrée du plus jeune le relaxa instantanément et il passa quelques instant à la respirer avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Un peu honteux, il voulut baisser la tête, et le bout de son nez effleura le cou de Cloud qui glapit de surprise.

"T'as le bout du nez tout froid !" Se plaignit celui-ci en riant.

"Désolé," Marmonna Zack en souriant avant de réajuster sa tête pour simplement la poser sur l'épaule du plus jeune...

…Pour rencontrer une fois de plus le regard de ce sale gamin, ce qui n'échappa pas à Cloud cette fois-ci.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?" Cracha-t-il au mioche en lui montrant les dents. Ce dernier se retourna prestement et se mit à contempler le paysage avec ferveur.

"Tu ne devrais pas terrifier les petits enfants comme ça, Cloud," Le taquina Zack, faussement réprobateur.

"Seulement quand ils le méritent," Se justifia Cloud. "Tu vois ce qui t'attend si t'es pas sage ?"

"T'es trop bizarre," Marmonna Zack en se calant plus confortablement contre lui.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Cloud secoua son épaule.

"Hé, t'endors pas."

Alors que le brun ouvrait la bouche pour se justifier, la poche de Cloud vibra et Zack se redressa quelques instants pour qu'il puisse attraper son portable.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Message," répondit l'autre en le lisant.

"Bonne nouvelle ?" Hasarda encore Zack qui n'avait pas loupé le sourire qui venait détirer les lèvres de Cloud.

"Je n'ai plus cours de la journée !" L'informa ce dernier avec un grand sourire. "Tu vas pouvoir rester chez moi bien plus longtemps !"

"Super," Répondit le brun avec un sourire fatigué.

"On sera bientôt chez moi. Essaie de ne pas t'endormir, d'accord ?" Demanda-t-il en avisant le brun dont les paupières papillonnaient.

Seul un bâillement lui répondit.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents descendirent du bus. Cloud les fit tourner au coin, puis remonter la rue jusqu'à un vieil immeuble de pierres noircies par le temps. Cloud tapa le code, et poussa la lourde porte de bois. Dans le hall, il fit signe à Zack de se taire.

"Pas un bruit. La concierge est une bonne amie de maman et je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je suis là."

Le brun hocha la tête et suivit son ami dans l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible, ce qui s'avéra difficile car les vieilles marches de bois émettaient d'horribles craquements.

"Il n'y a pas d'ascenceur ?" Chuchota-t-il.

"Non, mais on n'habite qu'au troisième."

La montée se révéla assez facile, finalement, et quand ils arrivèrent au troisième, le plus âgé constata à travers son esprit embrumé que c'était également le dernier étage. Trois portes s'y trouvaient, et Cloud sortit sa clé pour déverrouiller celle de gauche.

"Voilà, c'est chez moi. C'est pas très grand mais c'est plutôt confortable."

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la minuscule entrée de l'appartement. Cloud déposa leurs manteaux sur la paterre, et enleva ses chaussures qu'il déposa nettement sur le carrelage. Au-delà, tout ce que Zack pouvait voir était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette blanche sur laquelle il se serait volontiers endormi sur le champ. Il se hâta d'enlever ses chaussures pour l'essayer, et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque ses pieds glacés s'enfoncèrent dans la matière douce et tiède.

"Droit devant c'est le salon-salle à manger. A gauche il donne sur la cuisine mais tu peux aussi y accéder par ce couloir là, sur la gauche aussi. Le couloir de droite mène aux chambres et à la salle de bain. Suis-moi."

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à la première porte de gauche.

"Là, c'est ma chambre, en face, les toilettes, la deuxième porte à gauche c'est celle de maman, et en face il y a la salle de bain," Indiqua Cloud.

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Zack dans son petit monde.

C'était une chambre toute simble, avec des murs bleu pastel et des voilages blancs à la fenêtre, quelques posters et photos aux murs, un bureau rutilant ou trônait un petit ordinateur portable et quelques livres de cours, une bibliothèque bien remplie… L'aspirateur avait été passé récemment et le lit était impeccablement fait. Zack se fit la féflexion que la chambre était à l'image de Cloud. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs occupé à regarder ses chaussettes, l'air passablement embarrassé.

"Cloud ? Tu es bien silencieux…"

Le blond eut un petit rire nerveux.

"Désolé, c'est juste que j'ai un peu honte d'avoir une chambre pareille à mon âge… En plus ça doit faire depuis le primaire que je ne l'ai montrée à personne…"

"M'enfin elle est super ta chambre Cloud ! C'est lumineux, propre et confortable… Surtout le lit, d'ailleurs…" Ajouta-t-il en lorgnant avec envie vers le-dit meuble.

Clloud pensa que son lit faisait pourtant plus penser à lit d'enfant qu'à autre chose, avec sa couette bleue, ses oreillers brodés au point de croix par sa mère et toute sa tripotée de peluches alignées au bout.

"Tatata, à la douche d'abord !" S'écria-t-il alors que Zack semblait prêt à s'endormir sur place.

"Je peux ?" Demanda le brun avec de grands yeux.

"Mais bien sûr, pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai amené ici ?" Ce faisant, il le poussa jusqu'à la salle de bain.

"Tu peux utiliser tous les savons et shampooings que tu veux, et les serviettes sont dans le dernier tiroir de la commode. Oh, et laisse tes vêtements devant la porte quand tu les auras enlevés."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ben pour les laver, tiens ! A quoi ça sert d'être tout propre si c'est pour mettre des fringues sales ?"

Désarçonné par le ton autoritaire du blond qui avait visiblement décidé de prendre les choses en main, le pauvre adolescent s'exécuta et ferma la porte.

Il se déshabilla lentement, grimaçant au contact de l'air frais contre sa peau humidifiée par les tissus trempés. Une fois nu, il plia ses vêtements du mieux possible, mais une vague de gêne l'envahi quand il empoigna son boxer troué. C'était réellement embarassant comme situation… Cloud allait vraiment le laver aussi ?

"Alors, ça vient oui ?" Demanda une voix impatiente derrière la porte.

"Euh… Oui oui !"

Il se résigna finalement, glissa son boxer parmi ses autres vêtements, entrouvrit la porte, passa ses vêtements à Cloud, et la referma.

"Merci," Répondit le blond. "Je te dépose un change devant la porte d'ici quelques minutes, mais prends ton temps pour te doucher !"

Zack leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, incrédule. Jamais il n'aurait osé imaginer qu'un jour un gamin adorable allait décider de recueillir le pauvre chiot abandonné qu'il était... Car, en y regardant de plus près, c'était à peu près le tableau que ça donnait. Il se tourna vers le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, et s'examina d'un œil critique. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avoir une bonne vue d'ensemble de lui-même, mais le spectacle était loin d'être plaisant : il avait beaucoup maigri, ses joues étaient creuses, ses côtes et les os de ses hanches saillaient, il avait d'immenses cernes sous les yeus, et pour couronner le tout il était couvert de boue.

_Un vilain petit bâtard_, pensa-t-il. _Soit Cloud est un saint, soit c'est un abruti fini, à s'embêter avec un fardeau comme moi._

Secouant la tête, il extirpa deux serviettes de la commode, entra dans la baignoire-douche et tira le rideau derrière lui d'un coup sec.

Bien vite, un épais nuage de vapeur emplit la salle de bain, à mesure que le temps passait et que Zack se délassait sous l'eau bouillante. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris de douche digne de ce nom ? Il avait oublié à quel point c'était agréable. Cependant, il ne voulait pas y rester trop longtemps, aussi examina-t-il la panoplie de gels douche à sa disposition. Ils étaient nettement rangés dans deux paniers, un pour Cloud, et un pour sa mère de toute évidence. Le jeune homme prit les bouteilles avec curiosité. Que pouvait donc bien utiliser Cloud pour sentir aussi bon ?

"Un gel douche à la fleur de cerisier, et… Un shampooing et après-shampooing à la pêche avec extrait de camomille pour cheveux blonds ? Eh beh…"

Il les ouvrit tous les un après les autres et les renifla. Pas de doute, c'était bien l'odeur de Cloud. Il versa un trait de gel douche dans sa paume, et commença à se savonner vigoureusement. L'eau qui coulait dans le syphon prit rapidement une étrange couleur, et Zack regarda ailleurs, attrappant le shampooing pour se frotter la tête avec force. Ses cheveux étaient pleins de nœuds et ses doigts s'y coinçaient, le faisant grimacer. Ils étaient plutôt longs, en plus. Quand elle était encore soignée, sa coiffure ressemblait à un carré ébouriffé avec des mèches folles encadrant son visage. Genesis, son coiffeur, se faisait toujours une joie de le voir entrer dans son salon et s'arrangeait toujours pour s'occuper de lui personnellement. Le pauvre chou s'évanouirait sûrement à la vue de la crinière désordonnée qu'il avait à présent…

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la buanderie, Cloud s'affairait avec les vêtements de Zack. Armé d'une bouteille de détachant, il passait au peigne fin chaque centimètre carré de tissu pour y chercher une éventuelle tâche qui ne partirait pas facilement. Une fois cela fait, il fouilla les poches du pantalon pour vérifier qu'aucun objet important n'y serait resté. Tiens, justement, sa main frôla quelque chose. Une boulette de papier, plus exactement. Zack serait-il assez distrait pour laisser traîner son argent dans ses poches ? Fronçant les sourcils, il sortit l'objet et se rendit compte que ce n'était vraiment qu'un bout de papier, tout sale et tout froissé, et un peu humide. Curieux, Cloud le déplia avec précaution, et retint une exclamation de surprise en se rendant compte qu'il avait entre les mains le message qu'il avait laissé à Zack la semaine précédente. Profondément touché, Cloud lissa le petit mot du bout des doigts et le déposa sur le radiateur, avant de mettre la machine en route.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Zack sortit de la salle de bain, propre comme un sou neuf bien qu'arborant un joli teint écrevisse et vêtu d'une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille. Hésitant, il entra dans la chambre de Cloud et fut surpris de le trouver en train de se battre avec son placard. De son point de vue, il avait clairement l'impression que le meuble était en train d'avaler son ami.

"Hum, Cloud ? Tu n'as pas trouvé de change pour moi ?" Il faut dire qu'ils ne faisaient pas du tout la même taille... A vue de nez, Cloud devait bien faire vingt centimètres de moins que lui.

"Si si," Lui répondit la voix étoufée du blond, "Je l'ai posé sur le lit."

Effectivement, sur le lit se trouvaient un grand T-shirt blanc et un bas de pyjama en coton qui semblaient à sa taille, curieusement.

"Je peux les prendre alors ?"

"Non, je cherche autre ch- Ah, voilà !"

Victorieux, Cloud ressortit de son placard avec quelque chose en main.

"Tiens, cadeau !"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Des boxers. Maman s'est trompée de taille et a oublié d'aller les reporter."

Le plus âgé resta silencieux quelques instant, fixant bêtement le lot de boxers dont l'étiquette clamait haut fort qu'ils étaient "100% coton extra-doux et sans coutures". Finalement, son cerveau décrypta l'information : Cloud lui offrait des _boxers_.

"Euh… C'est gentil, mais… Comment dire… C'est un peu, embarassant, tu vois ?" Tenta-t-il d'expliquer, gêné.

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu vas quand même pas faire de chichis pour trois paires de boxers, non ? De toutes les façons tu en as besoin, celui que tu portais aujourd'hui est usé jusqu'à la corde."

Ah, il marquait un point là.

"Et puis de toutes les façons ils te seront plus utiles qu'à moi, alors va t'habiller avant de choper la crève."

Zack s'exécuta, ne voulant pas fâcher son ami mais ne sachant comment faire pour lui exprimer sa gratitude. Selon lui, les soins que lui prodiguait le blond méritaient bien plus que de simples "merci", mais il ne possédait rien... Il décida alors de laisser sa spontanéité s'exprimer, et, sur un coup de tête, embrassa Cloud sur la joue, avant de lui glisser un "Merci" en chantonnant et de décamper, sourire aux lèvres.

Laissé seul dans la pièce, Cloud sentit le feu lui monter aux joues et y porta ses mains, incrédule. Zack venait de_ l'embrasser_. Sur la joue, certes, mais… C'était un baiser quand même. Quelle étrange sensation… Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé auparavant, à part sa mère. C'était extrêmement doux, et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur… Comme si Zack avait essayé de lui exprimer toute son affection et sa reonnaissance à travers cet unique baiser. Cloud savait qu'il devait ressembler à une collégienne fleur bleue, mais il ne put empêcher un sourire radieux de venir étirer ses lèvres.

* * *

"Est-ce que tu veux dormir maintenant ? Il est dix heures et demie, tu peux déjà dormir trois heures et on déjeunera après." Proposa Cloud une fois Zack habillé.

"Ca me va. Mais tu ne vas pas avoir faim, toi ?"

"Non, ça ira."

Il se leva de son lit, et écarta la couette.

"Voilà, tu peux te coucher maintenant alors."

"Hein ? Dans ton lit ?"

Ah ça non alors, il avait déjà bien abusé de l'hôspitalité de son ami, il n'allait pas en plus lui piquer son lit non ?

"Bah oui, pourquoi ?"

"Mais parce que… Le canapé suffira amplement !"

"Mais… C'est moins confortable… Et puis, les draps sont propres d'hier soir si c'est ça qui te pose problème… Mais je peux t'en apporter d'autres si tu veux !"

"Cloud, c'est bon, arrête," Le supplia Zack en lui prenant les épaules. "Le problème n'est pas là du tout. C'est juste que… Je ne veux pas te déranger, tu comprends ?"

Il releva la tête et se retrouva face à face avec le plus jeune. Il avait l'air profondément peiné.

"Mais puisque c'est moi qui te le propose…"

Il lança un regard désespéré à Zack qui ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était adorable, avec sa lèvre inférieure qui ressortait, légèrement boudeuse.

"Ok," Capitula-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et en s'asseyant sur le lit. "Tu restes avec moi ?"

"Je dois appeler ma mère d'abord, mais je reviens tout de suite."

Il se dirigeait vers la sortie quand Zack le rappela soudainement :

"Tu veux bien me border avant ?" Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Ne sachant tout d'abord que faire, dos au brun et la main sur la poignée, Cloud pouffa finalement de rire derrière sa main en se retournant.

"D'accord."

Il s'approcha du lit ou Zack était allongé sur le dos, s'y assit et remonta les couvertures jusqu'au-dessus de son nez.

"Tu n'as pas froid ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ca risque pas, non," Répondit le brun. De minuscules rides apparurent au coin de ses yeux et Cloud devina sans peine le sourire espiègle qu'il lui lançait par-dessous la couverture.

"Euh, Cloud ?" Reprit Zack avec hésitation. Son interlocuteur émit un petit son interrogatif, l'invitant à continuer. Il baissa un peu la couette et en sortit sa main pour attraper celle de son cadet.

"Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?"

Cloud sembla réfléchir. Hé oui, après tout, pourquoi ?

Finalement, il haussa les épaules et lui fit un petit sourire énigmatique.

"Dans la vie il y a parfois des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas," Répondit-il en passant la main sur son front pour le dégager de quelques mèches encore humides.

"Je sais juste que je le fais parce que j'en ai envie."

Zack resta silencieux et le dévisagea. Etait-ce donc possible ? Que Cloud fasse tout cela sans raison, sans rien attendre en retour ?

"Arrête de te poser des questions, je vois tes neurones qui s'agitent dans ton petit cerveau. Là", Reprit-il en embrassant son front. "Dors, maintenant."

Zack hocha la tête sans un mot et se roula en boule dans l'épaisse couette.

"Merci," Murmura-t-il alors que Cloud fermait la porte derrière lui, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

* * *

**Aww, Cloud agit en parfaite petite maman, c'est trop chou :3 Ils sont pas trop mignons comme ça ? J'espère que vous aimez parce que ça va pas s'arranger XD**

**Pour la création du caractère de Zack et Cloud dans cette fic, je me suis énormément basée sur Crisis Core. Exit le Cloud pas marrant d'Advent Children (je t'aime, Cloud ^^;), bonjour le petit rayon de soleil qu'on voit pour la première fois à Modeoheim ! Quant à Zack, j'ai un peu mis l'accent sur son côté "Je peux aussi pleurer et être déprimé et en avoir marre, zut à la fin," tout en essayant de m'assurer que son côté joyeux ne disparaisse pas (même si c'est un peu dur de positiver quand on habite tout seul dans une cabane sous un pont…)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, à bientôt dans le chapitre 5 ! (le 17 février plus exactement)**


	5. Lazy Afternoons

**Titre: **_**I'll be your Home**_

**Paring: Zack x Cloud.**

**Rating: Je pense que T devrait suffire. Friendship dans les premiers chapitres, romance dans les suivants, voyez si ça vous convient.**

**Warnings: FLUFF ! Non parce que là, c'est du lourd XD**

**Disclaimer: Je suis sûre que si je proposais des bonbons à Zack et Cloud ils me suivraient jusque chez moi sans protester. En attendant, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix…**

**Notes de l'auteur: Hé, regardez qui est là ! Vous m'attendiez plus, avouez ? Eh ben si, Patapata est de retour ! 8D**

**Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier les gens qui ont reviewé le chapitre 4, qui a été étonnament bien reçu, et en particulier les revieweuses anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement. Vous êtes toutes super ! ^^**

**Je suis sûre qu'à la fin de ce chapitre vous vous poserez pleiiiin de questions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! (mais c'est pas sûr que j'y répondrai complètement, nyark !) Allez, trève de blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

**Et comme d'habitude, un cyber-cookie pour qui me trouve d'où vient le titre de ce chapitre ! Enjoy !**

**PS: Le site refuse de me laisser faire ma mise en page comme je veux, donc à la place des habituelles astérisques pour séparer les scènes, il y aura des lignes...**

* * *

I'll be your Home - Chapitre 5

**"Lazy Afternoons"**

Zack s'était rapidement endormi après que Cloud l'ai laissé dans sa chambre, et le blondinet en profitait pour appeler sa mère et échaffauder la suite de ses plans. Il était à peu près sûr qu'elle ne serait là qu'en début de soirée – photoshoot oblige – mais mieux valait s'en assurer.

_On n'est jamais trop prudent_, pensa Cloud alors que sa mère décrochait.

"Allô maman ?"

"Cloud, comment vas-tu ?" Demanda sa mère d'une voix pleine d'entrain. Le photoshoot devait manifestement se dérouler à merveille.

"Ça va," Répondit-il. "Je me demandais juste à quelle heure tu allais rentrer ?"

Sa mère sembla réfléchir avant de lui répondre.

"Pas avant… 20h au moins. Tu pourras te débrouiller pour le dîner ?"

Cloud se retint de bondir de joie et opta pour une réaction plus modérée :

"Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas," Confirma-t-il en hochant vigoureusement la tête. "Par contre j'aurai une course à faire en fin d'après-midi, alors appelle-moi sur mon portable si ça ne répond pas à la maison."

"Entendu. Va acheter ce que tu veux pour le déjeuner et– Oh, je dois te laisser, on a besoin de moi. A ce soir !"

La conversation prit fin abruptement et Cloud raccrocha tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, heureux et soulagé.

A peine eut-il poussé la porte qu'un sourire attendrit apparut sur ses lèvres : Zack avait déjà pris ses aises dans son lit, le corps ramassé en position fœtale et la couette ramenée protectivement autour de lui. Cloud vit enfin à quel point il semblait fatigué, avec ses grosses cernes sous les yeux et son teint pâle. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant comme ça, faible et vulnérable, mais son visage détendu et sa respiration régulière amenèrent Cloud à penser que Zack devait se sentir assez en sécurité pour s'abandonner complètement au sommeil.

_Adorable_, pensa Cloud.

Prit d'une inspiration soudaine, il sortit son Reflex de son armoire. Sa mère le lui avait offert pour ses seize ans en voyant que la photo commençait à l'intéresser, mais il avait manqué d'inspiration ces derniers temps et l'appareil avait été quelque peu négligé.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, Cloud sentait que tous les éléments étaient réunis pour une petite scéance photo improvisée. Il était d'humeur pour, le soleil se trouvait juste en face de la fenêtre et baignait la chambre d'une lumière chaude et Zack était juste… parfait.

D'abord hésitant, il se prit bien vite au jeu et varia les angles de prise de vue, allant même jusqu'à monter sur le lit pour obtenir des clichés plus originaux. Lorsque Zack grogna, mécontent d'entendre le bruit du déclencheur à répétiton trop près de ses oreilles, il décida d'arrêter de faire l'idiot et déchargea ses photos sur son ordinateur le plus silencieusement possible.

Ce n'était pas du grand art, mais Cloud était tout de même très satisfait de son travail. Les clichés étaient nets, la lumière rendait bien, et Zack était naturellement photogénique. On aurait presque envie de s'allonger avec lui, songea Cloud en étouffant un bâillement.

Voyant que l'heure tournait, Cloud décida de faire ses devoirs. Il sortit ses affaires et se mit donc au travail, mais la concentration n'était pas au rendez-vous et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner de temps à autres pour regarder son ami. C'était tellement étrange… Lui qui n'avait jamais voulu se lier complètement avec quiconque, il s'était ouvert sans réticence à un parfait inconnu ! Parfait inconnu qui était d'ailleurs chez lui, dans son lit, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours. La vie réservait parfois bien des surprises…

Finalement, après une heure et demie d'efforts, Cloud était enfin venu à bout de sa tâche. Pour se changer les idées, il décida alors d'aller nourrir Dark Nation qui avait commencé à miauler de façon déchirante dans la cuisine.

"Ça va, ça va, tu vas l'avoir ton repas," Fit Cloud en riant tout en ouvrant la porte du réfrigirateur. "Hé là, pousse-toi un peu," Ordonna-t-il alors que la petite chatte se frottait contre ses jambes tout en ronronnant. Il remplit la gamelle posée dans un coin de la pièce et caressa le félin – qui ne lui accordait déjà plus aucune attention – pendant quelques instants.

"Aucune gratitude," Marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. _J'aurais dû recueillir un chien. Ah non, j'en ai déjà un_, pensa-t-il en pouffant de rire. Alors qu'il jetait la boîte de conserve vide à la poubelle en tentant de reprendre son sérieux, parce que vraiment, ce n'était pas gentil de comparer Zack à un canidé, un léger bruit lui fit tendre l'oreille. Il s'arrêta pour écouter, mais plus rien ne lui parvint.

_J'ai du rêver_, pensa-t-il encore en haussant les épaules.

"Arrête !"

_Oh-oh…_

Ça, c'était bien réel. Et ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, un hurlement traversa soudain l'appartement, bientôt suivi par d'autres. Cloud, qui n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel, resta d'abord pétrifié quelques instants avant de finalement se ruer vers la chambre, paniqué.

* * *

_"Zack, cache-toi ma mère est là !"_

_Il se releva du lit en hâte, cherchant désespérément un endroit où disparaître. Il pouvait vaguement entendre Cloud discuter avec sa mère, lui raconter des bêtises pour tenter de la retenir un peu plus dans le salon et l'empêcher d'entrer dans la chambre, mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Soudain, Cloud poussa un petit cri, et le claquement agacé de chaussures à talons résonna dans tout l'appartement._

_Il se figea._

_"Non… C'est impossible…" Pensa-t-il, "Il y a de la moquette dans toutes les pièces !"_

_Pendant un moment interminable, le même bruit se fit entendre. Son sang se glaça. Ce bruit… Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. _

_"Non !" Cria-t-il au moment où la femme aux talons faisait irruption dans la chambre, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. "Non, pas toi ! Tu ne peux pas être là !" _

_Il se prit la tête dans les mains, essaya de se calmer._

_"C'est un cauchemard. C'est un cauchemard. Cloud va me réveiller, il va–"_

_"C'est ça que tu cherches ?" Le coupa la femme d'un air dédaigneux en lançant quelque chose à ses pieds. Il abaissa une main tremblante pour ramasser l'objet. C'était mou, et un peu rugueux. Une poupée de chiffon ? Il la retourna pour voir son visage._

_"C-Cloud ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine en touchant avec précaution les cheveux de laine jaune et les yeux en boutons de bottine bleus. _

_"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?" Hurla-t-il à l'intention de la femme. "Rends-le moi tout de suite !"_

_Il s'élança vers elle, prêt à la tuer de ses mains, mais elle se mit à rire et disparut dans un nuage de fumée qu'il traversa. Aussitôt, le décor changea en un tourbillon de couleurs sales, et il se retrouva sur le pont. Il faisait nuit, il y avait du brouillard, et il eut soudain très froid._

_"Cloud !" Appela-t-il d'une voix étranglée, tout en serrant convulsivement la poupée contre lui. "Cloud !"_

_"Salut, Zack," L'interpela une voix sortie de nulle part._

_Il hoqueta, lâchant la poupée sous le choc. __**Ça**__, c'était impossible._

_"… Reno ?" Demanda-t-il avec incertitude._

_"Le seul et unique, mon pote. Oh ?"_

_Le nouveau venu se baissa à ses pieds, et ramassa la poupée pour la remettre avec précaution entre les mains de son ami._

_"Tu devrais faire plus attention," Commença-t-il d'un ton lourd de reproches. "Sinon, il va se casser, lui aussi." Puis il détourna les talons, ses cheveux rouges flottant dans le vent glacé._

_"Reno, attends ! Je suis désolé !" Cria-t-il en tendant la main vers lui._

_Il fit un pas en avant, et brusquement un craquement se fit entendre. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, le pont se fissura sous ses pieds et il se retrouva englouti avec les débris dans les eaux noires et profondes du fleuve. _

_Il resta un moment à flotter dans les eaux glacées, inerte, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière ne lui parvienne…_

* * *

"ZACK !" Cria Cloud une énième fois alors que le brun se redressait de manière inattendue en poussant un cri rauque.

"Cloud !" Il attrapa le blond par les épaules dès que sa vision se fit assez nette pour le distinguer clairement, et le secoua rudement.

"Cloud, ma belle-mère est là, elle–Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" Demanda-t-il en remarquant que son ami avait les larmes aux yeux. "Je suis tombé dans le fleuve et je–" Il attrapa le devant de son t-shirt et le frotta contre ses doigts. "Je ne suis pas mouillé ?" Demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

"Zack," Commença Cloud tout en enlevant doucement les mains de Zack de ses épaules pour les serrer dans les siennes. "Tout va bien maintenant, tu as fait un cauchemard. Tu n'as rien à craindre."

Zack se détendit un peu et se laissa tomber en avant, posant son front contre l'épaule de Cloud en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il restèrent un moment ainsi, le brun tentant de reprendre son souffle, et Cloud le contrôle de ses nerfs.

"Je suis désolé. Tu as du avoir peur," S'excusa Zack après un moment en remarquant que son ami tremblait de façon presque imperceptible.

"Oui…" Admit Cloud.

"J'aurais préféré que tu ne voies pas ça," Avoua Zack. "Tu aurais dû me laisser, ça finit toujours par passer tout seul."

"Je vais m'en remettre," Lui assura Cloud en lui frottant le dos. "Et je n'aurais jamais pu te laisser comme ça, j'étais bien trop terrifié. Ça t'arrive souvent ?" Demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

"Assez, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est éprouvant mais ce ne sont que des cauchemards. Mon esprit me joue des tours quand je dors, il fait apparaître ma belle-mère, des trucs comme ça…"

"C'est pas très sympa," Marmonna Cloud. "Tu veux me raconter ça plus en détails ?"

Zack sembla d'abord hésiter, puis acquièça. Lentement, en choisissant ses mots avec précaution et en se concentrant pour se rappeler précisément de ce qui s'était passé, il raconta son cauchemard à Cloud comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec son père lorsqu'il était petit. Il omit volontairement la partie où son ancien ami faisait son apparition, cependant. L'histoire qui y était liée serait pour un autre jour…

"Une poupée de chiffons ? Sérieux ?" Demanda Cloud lorsqu'il eut fini, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Zack se frotta la nuque.

"C'est bizarre hein ? Mais je ne pense pas que ça ait beaucoup de sens, après tout les choses se sont enchaînées sans réel lien entre elles."

Il savait qu'il mentait, mais il préferait ne pas inquiéter le blond. Tout en racontant son rêve, il avait brièvement tenté de déchiffrer les éventuels sens cachés, et ce qu'il avait trouvé ne le réjouissait pas.

Cloud hocha la tête.

"Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir, il te reste encore un peu de temps."

"Tu restes avec moi ?" Demanda Zack avec une mine de chien battu alors que l'autre attrappait un livre sur son bureau.

"Pousse-toi un peu," Répondit Cloud en tapotant l'épaule de son ami qui se décala bien volontiers pour lui faire de la place. Il s'allongea à côté de lui, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, et commença à lire en silence. Il ne remarqua pas Zack qui le regardait, une main tenant discrètement le bord de son pull alors que le sommeil le regagnait lentement.

Le blond soupira et posa son livre en se rendant compte qu'il lisait la même phrase depuis cinq minutes sans même la comprendre. Son esprit était trop tourmenté par ce qui venait de se passer pour se concentrer sur quoi que soit. Et il n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs : Zack semblait tendu et sursautait au moindre de ses mouvements. Cela finit d'ailleurs par le rendre lui-même nerveux, et son cœur faillit le lâcher lorsque le brun recommença à s'agiter. Priant pour que ce ne soit pas un autre cauchemard, il se redressa un peu, mais se détendit bien vite au moment où Zack remonta la couette sur lui d'un coup sec et se déplaça un peu pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux et les entourer d'un bras possessif.

Plus qu'amusé – et soulagé, par la même occasion –, Cloud rit discrètement pour ne pas réveiller son ami et reprit sa lecture tout en lui passant la main dans les cheveux, ce qui avait visiblement un effet appaisant sur lui.

D'après ce que Cloud avait pu voir, Zack était quelqu'un d'assez tactile et sociable. Ce devait être une réelle souffrance pour lui de n'avoir jamais personne avec qui parler et partager un peu de chaleur humaine. Cloud n'avait personnellement jamais vraiment apprécié les démonstrations d'affection, et les seules personnes avec qui il était tactile étaient sa mère et sa grand-mère.

Cependant, avec Zack c'était différent. Il n'avait pas peur du contact, et il pouvait même dire qu'il l'appréciait, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

A cette pensée, Cloud piqua un fard et tourna bien vite son esprit vers un autre sujet moins risqué. Comme… Le déjeuner par exemple ! _Ah, oui, le déjeuner_. Cloud regrettait déjà de devoir quitter son lit et l'intense chaleur qui émanait de Zack. Il tenta à contre-cœur de se dégager, mais s'en trouva physiquement incapable.

Zack lui maintenait fermement les jambes.

"Si tu t'y mets aussi…" Soupira Cloud en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce faisant, il attrappa son portable et appela le restaurant chinois du quartier voisin pour y passer commande et demander à être livré. Une fois le problème réglé, il ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami.

"T'as 20 minutes de rab, veinard."

"Cool," Lui répondit Zack sans ouvrir les yeux, la voix encore lourde de sommeil.

Cloud s'étrangla.

"Tu ne dormais pas ?"

"Je viens de me réveiller." Il étouffa un bâillement. "Et si tu bouges, je te tue."

Cloud sourit en secouant la tête, incrédule.

"Squatteur," Marmonna-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

"C'est ton problème," Répondit Zack en haussant une épaule. "La prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de m'inviter."

Là-dessus, il lui fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et Cloud se sentit fondre.

"Plus sérieusement," RepritZack, ça ne te dérange pas ?" Demanda-t-il en faisant référence à leur position actuelle

Cloud haussa un sourcil.

"Si c'était le cas tu te serais retrouvé éjecté du lit il y a belle lurette," Annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

"Au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre avec toi..." Marmonna Zack, boudeur.

Cloud rit et se remit à lui tripoter les cheveux pour se faire pardonner.

"Tu sais, j'adore quand tu fais ça," Soupira le brun, "Mais si tu continues, je vais me rendormir."

"Je te réveillerai," Promit Cloud.

Alors que Zack fermait les yeux, profitant simplement de l'instant offert, Cloud fit de même et en profita pour l'observer une fois de plus. Il avait l'impression que Zack était vraiment heureux, là, tout de suite, avec son sourire idiot accroché au visage. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'il se mette à ronronner.

"Zack," L'avertit Cloud d'un ton sévère en lui pinçant la joue. "Debout, il va falloir que je me lève pour le livreur."

"Encore deux minutes !" Supplia Zack en s'aggripant à lui.

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel.

"Deux minutes, pas–"

La sonnerie de l'interphone retentit.

"Ah, il est là ! Allez, pousse-toi," Demanda-t-il gentiment à Zack qui se mit à grogner, mécontent qu'on lui sucre ses deux minutes. Il s'écarta néanmoins de Cloud qui bondit du lit, attrappa son porte-feuille au vol et sortit de la chambre précipitamment, pour y revenir deux secondes plus tard. Zack le regarda fouiller dans sa penderie sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que ce que quelque chose de doux et épais lui atterrisse sur la tête.

"Mets ça avant de venir," Lui ordonna Cloud en ressortant, "Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid !"

Zack leva les yeux au ciel.

"Maman poule," Accusa-t-il en enfilant l'énorme pull en polaire bleue que Cloud venait de lui lancer.

* * *

"Raconte-moi un peu ce que tu fais de ta vie," Commença Zack alors qu'ils étaient attablés dans la cuisine.

Cloud sembla réfléchir un instant, puis répondit:

"Je suis lycéen et j'habite chez ma mère. Passionnant n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh allez, tu dois bien avoir quelque chose d'autre à raconter !"

"Dernièrement j'ai recueilli un chiot abandonné et ma vie est devenue beaucoup plus amusante," Ajouta le blond avec un sourire en coin.

"Ah bon ? Mais quand– Hé, c'est de moi que tu parles là !"

Cloud lui fit un large sourire.

"C'est la vérité," Dit-il simplement.

"Qu'entends-tu par 'plus amusante', exactement ?" Demanda Zack en haussant un sourcil.

Cloud sembla réfléchir.

"Disons qu'avant de te rencontrer j'avais une petite vie tranquille et sans histoire. Dans un sens c'est agréable, mais… Ma mère travaille beaucoup, je suis enfant unique et au lycée je suis plutôt du genre solitaire, alors… Je me sens un peu seul," Expliqua-t-il les yeux baissés tout en éparpillant le contenu de son assiette sur les côtés. "Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré… C'est juste… C'est comme si tu étais l'ami que j'attendais depuis toujours, tu vois ? Pardon, c'est stupide," S'excusa-t-il immédiatement en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

Zack s'était tut, bouche grande ouverte. Il venait de découvrir une facette de Cloud qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le blond semblait fort et toujours de bonne humeur, jamais il n'avait pensé que ça ne pouvait être qu'une façade.

Mais alors… Se pourrait-il que d'une certaine manière il apporte aussi quelque chose à Cloud ?

"Donc… Tu es content de m'avoir rencontré ?" Demanda Zack avec incertitude.

"Bien sûr," Répondit Cloud sur le ton de l'évidence même. "Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que… Je te suis quand même un peu utile ?"

Cloud le fixa quelques instants sans comprendre.

"Toi, t'es encore en train de te poser trop de questions," Commença-t-il en plissant les yeux. "Mais d'un autre côté…" Le ton de sa voix s'adoucit. "Je dois admettre que je suis plus heureux depuis que je t'ai rencontré, oui."

"Oh," Fit simplement Zack, dont les joues se colorèrent d'une légère rougeur. "Dans ce cas, on se complète plutôt bien alors."

Cloud hocha la tête en souriant et poussa les plats vers son ami.

"Ressers-toi encore un peu."

* * *

Après avoir fait ingurgiter au brun autant de nourriture que son estomac pouvait en supporter, Cloud accepta enfin de le laisser sortir de table, ce qu'il fit en se plaignant d'avoir mal au ventre.

"Je crois que j'ai assez mangé pour une semaine, là," Gémit-il. "Il me reste plus qu'à aller hiberner quelque part."

Cloud éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par Zack qui s'arrêta bien vite et aggripa son ventre en grognant.

"Je pense que tu devrais aller t'allonger un peu," Proposa Cloud en le poussant doucement vers le canapé.

"Allez, à ton tour," Commença Cloud, une fois qu'ils furent installés. "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant de te retrouver comme ça ?"

"Quand j'habitais encore dans ma ville natale, j'étais un lycéen normal. J'étais bon élève, j'avais des amis sympas, c'était pas toujours facile à la maison avec ma belle-mère mais je m'en sortais bien. Comme je suis plutôt hyper-actif, mon père m'avait inscrit au judo dès mon plus jeune âge pour que j'apprenne à canaliser mon énergie."

Cloud sourit en imaginant un petit Zack haut comme trois pommes en train de mettre tous ses camarades au tapis.

"Ça m'a tout de suite beaucoup plu et je suis devenu assez doué. Mon prof devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose, c'était quelqu'un de super."

Zack sourit d'un air rêveur en revisitant ses souvenirs, mais il avait aussi l'air un peu triste.

"Parle-moi de lui," Demanda Cloud doucement.

Le brun rit un peu en rassemblant ses idées.

"Il est… Comment dire ? La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'étais térrifié. Il est immense et monté comme une armoire à glace avec une tête pas marrante du tout et super sévère, alors moi le jour où mon père m'a laissé avec lui pour le premier cours, j'étais mort de trouille. Je crois même que je me suis mis à pleurer… Mais à la fin je ne voulais plus repartir ! Finalement, Papa m'y a inscrit deux fois par semaines."

"Il était un peu…" Il sembla réfléchir, puis hocha la tête. "Comme un deuxième père pour moi, oui. Il m'a beaucoup aidé à maîtriser ma colère et ma frustration quand ma belle-mère est arrivée dans le tableau. Donc d'un côté, moi je sentais mieux et lui de l'autre, lui il était content d'avoir un élève qui s'intéressait sérieusement au judo. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais je sais qu'il était fier de moi."

"C'est bien que tu n'aies pas été tout seul pour traverser les périodes difficiles avec ta belle-mère et ton père," Fit remarquer Cloud.

Zack se frotta la nuque, embarrassé.

"Ça oui alors, parce que j'étais plutôt du genre ado terrible en plus."

"J'ai du mal à imaginer ça," Avoua Cloud. "Mais dis-moi plutôt, ton niveau de judo alors ?"

Le visage de Zack s'illumina.

"J'ai été qualifié pour le championnat national de cette année," Répondit-il en bombant le torse. Mais je n'y suis pas allé," Rajouta-t-il en s'affaissant sur lui-même.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Cloud qui devinait déjà la raison.

"Mon père est mort quelques jours avant. J'étais effondré et je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le courage de participer. Alors j'ai déclaré forfait. Angeal m'en a beauoup voulu."

Son cœur se serra à l'évocation du nom de son ancien professeur, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder longtemps dessus.

"C'est absurde !" S'exclama Cloud. "Comment pouvait-il imaginer que tu serais en l'état de participer ?"

"Il y avait de gros enjeux à l'issue de cette compétition," Expliqua Zack. "Le genre qui détermine ton avenir. Si je m'étais qualifié en bonne place j'aurais pu décrocher une bourse pour pratiquer en milieu pro et poursuivre mes études en même temps."

Zack serra les poings. Il avait tellement voulu cette bourse, il avait tant travaillé pour tenter de l'obtenir. Pour enfin partir de chez lui et commencer une nouvelle vie, se faire connaître, devenir quelqu'un. Mais il avait refusé de participer, il s'était complaint dans son chagrin, il avait échoué.

Et maintenant il n'était plus personne, sans amis, sans rien, seul.

Les mains de Cloud se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, arrêtant le cours de ses pensées.

"Je sais à quoi tu penses," Dit Cloud. "Tu es en train de te dire que c'est de ta faute, que tu aurais dû participer. Et tu as tord."

"Mais–"

"Ta réaction était normale, tu avais besoin de temps pour faire ton deuil. Ta performance aurait sans doute été mauvaise si tu avais participé. Ca n'aurait fait que te blesser encore plus."

"C'est ce que je pensais aussi… Je sais qu'il a été maladroit, il voulait juste que je participe, que je gagne et que je puisse me tirer de là, mais… c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je me demande… ce qu'il dirait s'il savait que je suis à la rue maintenant…"

"Il ne sait pas ?" Demanda Cloud, incrédule. D'un côté, il s'en doutait. Angeal aurait sûrement été le premier à proposer de l'aide à Zack s'il le savait dans le pétrin. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

"On s'est violemment disputés quelques jours avant la compétition. J'avais appelé moi-même les organisateurs pour prévenir que je déclarais forfait parce que je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas, et ça a discrédité le dôjô. Angeal leur avait beaucoup parlé de moi, alors, le fait que je me défile l'a un peu fait passer pour un menteur. Et puis… Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à m'entraîner, en prenant parfois sur ses congés et son temps libre."

"Ce n'était pas du gâchis," Le coupa Cloud, voyant déjà où le fil de ses pensées le menait.

"Enfin bref," Soupira Zack en s'allongeant pour poser sa tête sur les genoux du blond. "On s'est disputé, ça a été horrible et il m'a plus ou moins éjecté du dôjô. Bien sûr, ce n'était censé être que temporaire, je savais qu'il finirait par se calmer, mais quand ma belle-mère m'a mis dehors quelques jours plus tard, je n'ai pas eu le cœur d'aller le déranger pour lui raconter mes problèmes. Alors je suis parti sans rien dire."

"Je suis sûr qu'il a fini par l'apprendre et qu'il s'en veut terriblement," Tenta Cloud.

"Il y a des chances, oui. Mais il s'en remettra."

"Si tu pars sans rien dire, un jour… J'irai te chercher. Et je te ramènerai de force." Déclara Cloud, plus sérieux que jamais.

Troublé par cette soudaine démonstration d'affection, qui d'autant plus lui semblait réellement sincère, Zack regarda son ami timididement et lui fit un sourire tremblotant.

"Merci, Cloud… Ça compte beaucoup pour moi."

D'un commun accord et comme pourvue d'une volonté propre, leurs mains se rejoignirent et se serrèrent, scellant une promesse qui n'avait pas besoin de mots pour être formulée.

Quelques minutes passèrent ensuite dans un silence confortable, et Zack en profita pour réfléchir. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de commencer à oublier un peu le passé, avec l'aide de Cloud, et de regarder vers le futur, aussi incertain soit-il. Bien qu'à ce moment précis, Zack se moquait éperduement de ce que pouvait lui réserver son avenir. Le simple fait d'être au chaud, à l'abri, avec le ventre plein et entouré de l'affection de Cloud lui suffisait amplement. Cette nuit, quand il sera seul, les doutes et la peur referont surface, mais là, non. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas y penser.

Pas quand Cloud lui caressait les cheveux en lui souriant si chaudement. Zack sentit son cœur papilloner.

"Ne le prends pas mal, mais quand je suis avec toi j'ai l'impression d'enfin ressentir ce que ça fait d'avoir une maman."

Cloud rit doucement.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. C'est comme… J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver, que je suis vraiment en sécurité. C'est agréable."

Zack entendit Cloud rire encore une fois, puis l'ambiance autour de lui se fit un peu plus cottoneuse. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, il se sentait bien…

Cloud ne se rendit compte que quelques minutes plus tard que Zack s'était rendormi.

* * *

"Zack, plie ce bord-là. Mais non, dans l'autre sens !" Cria Cloud en éclatant de rire alors que la couverture qu'ils essayaient de plier depuis quelques minutes ne ressemblait toujours à rien. Ils étaient revenus à la cabane en fin d'après-midi et étaient maintenant occupés à y remettre de l'ordre tout en profitant des derniers rayons de soleil.

"Bon, voilà," Soupira Cloud une fois qu'ils eurent terminé. "Ça ressemble déjà plus à quelque chose." Constata-t-il en regardant le campement maintenant sec et la cabane qui avait repris son aménagement habituel.

"Ça ira comme ça ?" Demanda Cloud à l'intention de son ami qui finissait de plier quelques vêtements.

"Oui, merci pour ton aide," Répondit Zack en lui faisant un large sourire. "Est-ce que tu as assez de temps pour que je t'invite à prendre un thé, ou… ?"

"J'ai le temps," Lui assura Cloud avec un sourire.

Zack se retourna pour cacher son sourire. Il avait un peu honte d'agir comme ça, mais il voulait vraiment que Cloud reste le plus longtemps possible. Juste encore un peu, avant qu'il ne doive rester seul.

"Tu veux de l'aide ?" Demanda soudainement Cloud dans son dos.

"N-Non, c'est bon !" Baffouilla Zack qui ne l'avait pas entendu venir. "Tu peux te mettre dehors en attendant, j'en ai pour cinq minutes !"

Cloud fit alors comme demandé, et alla s'asseoir sur une des caisses posées dehors, le visage au soleil. Le printemps s'était fait attendre cette année, et le petit blond comptait bien en profiter pour prendre des couleurs.

Lorsque Zack ressortit de la cabane, il tomba en arrêt devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Cloud souriait innocemment dans la lumière orangée du coucher de soleil, des rayons de lumières épars accrochés à ses cheveux. Le sentiment de sérénité et de douceur qui émanait de lui était si fort que le brun laissa presque tomber ce qu'il tenait en main pour s'approcher de lui et l'enlacer par derrière. Et quand Cloud émit un petit bruit surpris mais ne tenta pas de se dégager, il le serra un peu plus fort.

"Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît. Je voudrais juste qu'on reste un peu comme ça."

* * *

"Ca va aller ?" Demanda Cloud à son ami d'un air anxieux et pour la énième fois alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui.

"Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai de quoi dîner, la cabane est propre et j'ai passé une très bonne journée ! Vraiment, ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux !" Répondit Zack avec un grand sourire. "Allez, rentre chez toi, il commence à se faire tard," Conseilla-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son cadet.

"Bon," Soupira Cloud, "J'imagine que je m'inquiète pour rien alors."

"Bah, tu es une petite maman poule et je t'aime comme ça," Répondit Zack en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Cloud piqua un fard monumental avant de marmonner :

"Seulement pour toi alors."

Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'une tornade brune venait de se jeter sur lui pour l'écraser contre sa poitrine.

"Aaaaw, je t'adore ! Allez, file chez toi avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne décide de te kidnapper pour la nuit !"

Cloud pensa vaguement que sa mère risquait de ne pas trop apprécier, mais l'idée ne lui semblait pas si mauvaise, personnellement.

Il fit donc ses adieux à Zack à contre-cœur, et lui promit de revenir le voir le plus rapidement possible, ce à quoi son ami lui répondit que vraiment, il n'y avait pas de problème et qu'il n'était pas obligé de se donner tout ce mal pour lui.

Cloud le frappa légèrement à l'épaule avent de partir en lui lançant un "Je fais ce que je veux !" Sur un air de chansonnette. Zack leva les yeux au ciel et sourit en entrant dans sa cabane.

De retour chez lui, Cloud se sentit bien seul dans l'appartement à présent vide. N'ayant rien à faire, il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Zack était encore là quelques instants plus tôt, mais il n'avait pas laissé d'odeur. Déçu, Cloud se releva et son regard se posa sur son bulbe de jacinthe, sagement posé sur son bureau.

Une petite pousse verte pointait timidement le bout de son nez hors de la terre.

* * *

**Et voilààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous ne ferez pas d'indigestion à cause du surplus d'arcs-en-ciel et de crème de marshmalow… Je paierai vos notes de médecin si c'est le cas, promis v.v**

**Plus sérieusement, quelques explications: les cauchemards où Zack se met à hurler sont basés sur des faits réels. A une époque, petit frère se mettait à hurler la nuit en plein sommeil parce qu'il faisait des cauchemards (dont il ne se rappelait jamais, même si j'ai cru comprendre qu'un jour ça l'impliquait lui en bas d'une falaise et moi en haut en train de lui balancer des ordures sur la tête…). C'était vraiment horrible, comme si quelqu'un le torturait à mort. La première fois que c'est arrivé, on a cru que quelqu'un était entré par effraction dans sa chambre et l'avait égorgé. Bouh.**

**J'ai bloqué pas mal de temps sur ce passage parce que je n'arrivais pas à décrire les émotions de Cloud comme il fallait, donc finalement j'ai plutôt décidé de vous faire vivre le cauchemard de l'intérieur. Ça m'a aussi permis d'y introduire quelques éléments en plus :D**

**Et ensuite, retour à la normale : les illustrations ! Oui, LES illustrationS, parce qu'en ce jour béni (c'était le mois dernier en fait mais osef), une de mes lectrices m'en a fait une aussi ! C'est un vrai chef-d'œuvre alors allez tous le voir (encore merci, Kats ^w^)**

**Juste ici ! (on enlève les espaces, on ajoute un slash et on met ce qu'il faut là où il faut, yadda yadda yadda) http:/neko-kats (point) deviantart (point) com/#/d2v5237 **

**Et la mienne, ici ****! http:/sorujaa (point) deviantart (point) com/art/I-ll-be-your-Home-Chapter-5-177788834**

**Concernant la suite, pas de sixième chapitre en vue pour le moment, mais d'autres choses sont prévues ^^ Bye tout le monde, et à bientôt !**


	6. A Flower Blooming in the Slums

**Titre: I'll be your Home**

**Paring: Zack x Cloud.**

**Rating: Je pense que T devrait suffire. Friendship dans les premiers chapitres, romance dans les suivants, voyez si ça vous convient.**

**Warnings: … Fluff ?**

**Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi…**

**Notes de l'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 6 ! J'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus et j'en suis au final assez satisfaite ; j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ^^ Je préfère tout de suite vous prévenir que je me suis carrément dépassée pour ce qui est du fluff/niais par contre. Mais bon, avouez que vous aimez ça XD**

**Je tiens aussi à vous remercier tous autant que vous êtes pour vos gentilles reviews. Ah et s'il vous plaît, si vous avez un compte sur le site, enregistrez-vous avant de reviewer, sinon je ne peux pas vous répondre :(**

**Pour finir, félicitations à Redfoxline qui a trouvé d'où venait le titre du chapitre précédent, "Lazy Afternoon," qui vient bien de Kingdom Hearts II. Tu gagnes un cybercookie :D (Roxas-Memories remporte le reste de pâte dans le fond du bol parce qu'elle a trouvé aussi xD) Pour ce chapitre-ci, je pense que c'est assez facile…**

**Allez, bonne lecture ! Je vous retrouve à la fin ^^ **

* * *

I'll be your Home – Chapitre 6

**"A Flower Blooming in the Slums"**

"Bonne journée maman, à ce soir !"

Ce matin-là, ce fut la voix tonitruante de Cloud suivie de la porte d'entrée qui claquait qui la réveilla. Se redressant sur un coude, elle tendit l'oreille et perçut nettement le bruit des pas précipités de son fils qui dévalait l'escalier. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son réveil.

"Une demi-heure d'avance ? Décidément…" Marmonna-t-elle en laissant sa tête retomber mollement dans les oreillers.

Cloud agissait de manière bien étrange depuis quelques temps… Le changement n'était pas flagrant – le genre que seule une mère attentive pouvait remarquer – mais elle avait bel et bien perçu une petite différence de comportement chez l'adolescent. Il sortait plus souvent, semblait passer plus de temps avec ses camarades de classe, et d'une manière générale, il paraissait plus… ouvert ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait que se réjouir du fait que Cloud se décidait finalement à profiter de la vie, et se promit même d'essayer de le couver un peu moins et de lui laisser plus de liberté.

Cloud était un garçon intelligent, il ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs qu'elle. Elle en était persuadée.

**O o O**

En bas de l'immeuble, Cloud marchait à grandes enjambées, inspirant à plein poumons l'air frais du matin. Le ciel était clair, il n'avait pas beaucoup plu depuis le dernier orage, et tout allait pour le mieux. Après avoir fait quelques arrêts dans différents commerces, il arriva finalement sur le pont. Jetant un bref regard aux alentours, il s'engagea dans l'escalier qui menait sur le quai et parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la cabane. Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua légèrement et déplaça le panneau de bois avant de se faufiler dans l'étroite ouverture.

Il s'arrêta un moment pour laisser ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre – et éviter d'écraser le propriétaire des lieux, par la même occasion – et parvint finalement à distinguer Zack sous ses couvertures, ou plutôt quelques épis bruns qui en dépassaient. Il se laissa tomber sans bruit à ses côtés, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Room service !" Chantonna-t-il à l'oreille de l'endormi. "Allez, debout là-dedans !" Continua-t-il alors que Zack se redressait précipitamment, encore mal réveillé.

"Hein ? Quoi ?"

Cloud rit de plus belle en le voyant aussi désorienté, et lui déposa un sac en papier brun sur les genoux.

"Tiens, pour bien démarrer la journée."

"Pour moi ? Encore ?"

Cloud émit un bruit affirmatif en hochant la tête, et Zack contempla ses épis blonds s'agiter en tous sens autour de son visage. Il avait le nez et les joues rougis par le froid et les yeux pétillants de malice. Pris d'un élan d'égoïsme, Zack eu soudain envie de le cacher chez lui et de le garder pour toujours, son petit rayon de soleil à lui, pour que personne ne le lui prenne. Hélas, Cloud se relevait déjà, et il tendit désespérément le bras pour attraper sa manche, le regard suppliant.

"Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ?"

Cloud se pencha un peu vers lui, désolé.

"Je dois aller en cours," S'excusa-t-il. "Mais retrouve-moi après-demain devant le lycée, on déjeunera ensemble ! Midi, d'accord ?"

"Après-demain… jeudi. Midi," Répéta le brun. "D'accord," Conclut-il avec un sourire endormi.

"Super. Et ne m'oublie pas," Souffla Cloud. Il déposa rapidement un baiser sur la joue de Zack, attrapa son sac et passa la porte à toute vitesse avant de la refermer.

"Comme si c'était possible," Marmonna l'endormi en levant les yeux au ciel, encore hébété par le passage de la mini-tornade blonde. Jetant un œil curieux au contenu du sachet, il vit que Cloud lui avait apporté des croissants chauds, un pain au chocolat et une bouteille de jus d'orange. Sans perdre de temps, il enfila un pull et fit chauffer de l'eau.

Caché derrière la porte, Cloud laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et se mit en marche à pas silencieux, le cœur léger.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, jamais une journée n'avait aussi bien commencé.

* * *

Le surlendemain donc, à midi moins cinq – pile ! – un Zack à l'air plutôt embêté attendait à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'entrée du lycée de Cloud. Assis sur un muret, les jambes ballotant dans le vide, il faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air naturel malgré son inconfort. Il ne se démarquait pas particulièrement du reste des autres élèves, mais il avait la désagréable impression qu'on le regardait de travers. Nerveusement, il tira sur l'une des mèches de cheveux trop longues qui s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval en espérant que Cloud arrive rapidement. A cette pensée, un sourire idiot vint illuminer son visage et il se perdit quelques instant dans la remémoration des évènements passés, depuis sa rencontre insolite avec le petit blond ce soir-là sur le pont, jusqu'à l'avant-veille où il lui avait proposé de déjeuner ensemble le jour-même.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Cloud, sa vie avait vraiment changé, et il avait encore un peu de mal à y croire. Cloud faisait toujours de son mieux pour qu'il garde le moral quoi qu'il arrive, il ne le jugeait pas, et faisait en sorte de l'intégrer dans sa vie. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Zack se sentait presque normal.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours cette sensation désagréable de profiter de lui – même quand c'était Cloud qui lui offrait quelque chose spontanément – mais son ami lui assurait toujours qu'il lui offrait bien plus en retour qu'il ne le croyait. Le concept était un peu difficile à assimiler pour Zack, mais il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de ne pas le croire non plus. Cloud avait certes un très grand cœur, mais il ne lui proposerait jamais quelque chose qui le dérangeait, il en était certain.

Sa petite bulle de bonheur éclata soudainement lorsque quelqu'un lui tapa l'épaule sans ménagement. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un individu à l'allure douteuse qui de toute évidence n'était pas Cloud.

"Combien?" Demanda-t-il sans préambule, la respiration saccadée.

Zack se figea un instant, et des images peu plaisantes défilèrent à toute vitesse devant ses yeux soudainement embués. 'Qu'est-ce que tu vends ?' 'C'est combien ?' – Toujours les mêmes phrases qui amenaient des cris, du sang, et des coups. Instinctivement, sa main se resserra à ses côtés pour se refermer sur une arme qu'il n'avait pas, et ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide.

Il secoua la tête. Les vieilles habitudes ont décidément la vie dure…

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles," Marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard, la voix rauque.

"Fais pas ton radin mec, j'ai de quoi payer !" S'entêta son interlocuteur. Déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il avança une main qui tremblait malgré lui vers le col de Zack, prêt à s'en saisir.

Il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait que Zack se retrouvait dans son dos en train de lui faire une puissante clé de bras tout en lui maintenant fermement la tête contre le muret.

"Je ne suis pas ce que tu penses, compris ? Et au passage, j'ai vu des flics au bout de la rue, alors un conseil: fous le camp ou tu vas le regretter," Siffla-t-il d'un ton glacial à l'oreille de son infortuné agresseur. Pour faire bonne mesure, il resserra un bref instant la pression qu'il exerçait de ses deux mains sur son bras et sa tête, le faisant ainsi grogner de douleur avant de le relâcher brusquement pour le jeter un peu plus loin.

En regardant autour de lui, Zack s'aperçut alors avec embarras que leur petite scène avait un public constitué d'élèves de divers niveaux… dont Cloud. Il grimaça intérieurement en voyant le regard indéchiffrable que son ami lui lançait. C'était mauvais, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'en tirer où Cloud allait s'imaginer des choses…

"Il est dangereux votre lycée, j'ai failli me faire racketter !" Lança-t-il à la cantonade avec un air abasourdi, les mains tendues devant lui en toute innocence. Pendant ce temps-là, observa-t-il du coin de l'œil, son agresseur avait filé sans demander son reste.

Contre toute attente, plusieurs des élèves présents manifestèrent leur approbation et il crut même voir quelques filles rougir en lui lançant des coups d'œil furtifs. Bientôt, la foule se dissipa et il ne resta plus que Cloud.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda ce dernier, l'air inquiet. Zack vit qu'il l'observait de bas en haut en quête d'une blessure quelconque, et s'empressa aussitôt de le rassurer.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a rien eu le temps de faire," Répondit-il en secouant la main d'un air nonchalant. "Et toi alors, ça va ? Bien ta journée ?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire tout en s'emparant du sac de son ami, bien déterminé à lui faire oublier ce malheureux événement.

"Pas trop m– Hé, rends-moi ça !"

"Nan !"

"Zack… !"

"Mais non, je te le porte !"

"Mais enfin…" Se plaignit Cloud.

"Allez, ça me fait plaisir."

Le blond se frotta les cheveux et détourna la tête, les joues rosies.

"Bon, dans ce cas j'imagine que je ne peux rien y faire," Marmonna-t-il, résigné.

Zack lui entoura les épaules d'un bras et lui fit un grand sourire.

"Tout juste ! Au fait, on va où ?"

"Dans un bar à pâtes," Annonça Cloud.

"Super ! Est-ce que tu es pressé ?" Demanda-t-il encore.

"Non, j'ai un peu de temps," Lui assura Cloud. "J'aurais aimé passer l'après-midi avec toi, mais j'ai cours," Avoua-t-il avec une pointe de regret.

"C'est déjà pas si mal comme ça," Conclut Zack en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

* * *

"Ça tient, la cabane ?" Demanda Cloud alors qu'ils étaient installés à une table, leur commande passée.

"Oui, c'est vraiment bien. Mieux isolé, du froid comme de l'humidité. Il manque encore quelque chose qui fasse office de porte, cependant."

La semaine précédente, les deux garçons avaient apportés quelques améliorations à l'abri de Zack. Cloud avait cousu d'épaisses bâches dont ils avaient recouvert la structure principale après l'avoir consolidée. Mais bien que le propriétaire des lieux se sentait désormais plus au chaud et au sec, il vivait toujours dans la peur que quelqu'un ne s'introduise chez lui.

"On va y réfléchir," Lui promit Cloud en souriant. "Continue à ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur toi pour le moment et ça devrait aller."

Intérieurement, Cloud redoutait plus la visite des services de la mairie que de celle de voyous. D'autant plus que d'après ce qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt, Zack était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

"Et de ton côté, ta mère ne t'embête pas trop ?"

Après quelques semaines passées avec Cloud, Zack avait compris qu'il ne rencontrerait sans doute pas sa mère de sitôt, et l'avait accepté. La jeune femme avait l'air dotée d'un caractère assez bien trempé – Cloud semblait d'ailleurs avoir hérité son obstination – et elle pourrait tout aussi bien l'adorer comme le détester, et ce, irrémédiablement. Zack n'était pas vraiment prêt à vivre une telle catastrophe. Ne plus pouvoir voir Cloud… c'était juste impensable.

"Non, ça va. Elle commence à se demander où est-ce que je suis fourré tout le temps tout d'un coup, mais j'essaie de lui faire comprendre que je grandis et que j'ai besoin d'avoir du temps à moi à l'extérieur. J'imagine que c'est plutôt convaincant, d'autant plus que je ne lui ai jamais donné une seule raison de se faire du souci jusqu'à maintenant."

"Tu sais, je ne veux pas interférer dans votre vie de famille, à toi et ta mère. Il faut aussi que tu passes du temps avec elle."

La famille, c'est important, faillit-il rajouter. Il était mieux placé que quiconque pour le savoir…

"On passe toujours du temps ensemble comme d'habitude," Lui assura Cloud. "D'ailleurs je profite souvent des moments où elle n'est pas là pour venir te voir. Je me sens moins seul comme ça."

Là-dessus, Cloud lui fit un sourire radieux, et Zack sentit ses oreilles chauffer. Le petit blond était doté d'une sincérité et d'une spontanéité rares, et lui-même, pourtant assez doué dans ces domaines, avait du mal à y résister.

"A ce propos, tu es libre ce week-end ?"

Cloud hocha la tête, l'air très intéressé.

"Tu avais une idée en tête ?"

"Eh bien…" Zack se frotta la nuque, cherchant ses mots. "J'aimerais bien aller au cinéma."

"D'accord," Répondit Cloud. "Tu sais ce que tu veux aller voir ?"

"Pas vraiment," Avoua Zack en riant, "Je ne suis plus très au courant des sorties, mais je pense qu'on peut se décider un peu avant, non ?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

Cloud remarqua la serveuse qui s'approchait d'eux avec deux assiettes fumantes à la main et un silence s'installa.

"Les spaghettis bolognaise ?" Demanda-t-elle poliment.

"Pour moi !" Fit Zack avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle déposa son assiette devant lui et celle qui lui restait devant le blond, en annonçant "Trois fromages."

Zack ne perdit pas de temps et attaqua immédiatement ses pâtes après un retentissant 'Bon appétit', et Cloud s'empressa de le suivre.

"C'est trop bon," Commenta Zack en engloutissant une boulette de viande. "Ca fait bien des mois que j'ai rien mangé de pareil !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu manges habituellement ?" Demanda Cloud, curieux.

"Du riz, des pâtes, du pain… Ça tourne souvent autour des mêmes choses," Répondit Zack avec une pointe de regret.

"C'est pas très équilibré," Le taquina son ami.

Zack prit un air faussement peiné avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

"Je ne vais probablement jamais finir de grandir !"

"Pauvre chéri, je vais sûrement te dépasser…" Répondit Cloud en levant les yeux au ciel.

Zack lui fit un sourire espiègle.

"Sans vouloir te vexer, t'es quand même mal parti."

"Pas la peine d'être méchant," Marmonna Cloud en lui balançant sa serviette chiffonnée à la figure.

Zack rit et la rattrapa au vol avant de la lui relancer.

"Boude pas."

Cloud lui tira la langue et retourna à son assiette sous le regard amusé de son ami. Il recommença à manger, mais sentait toujours le regard de Zack sur lui, ce qui, il devait l'avouer, lui procurait une étrange sensation de mise à nu. Il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, mais n'y tenant plus, finit par demander, l'air sceptique.

"J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?"

"On peut dire ça comme ça," Répondit Zack avec un sourire en coin.

En un clin d'œil, Cloud avait défroissé sa serviette et se frottait vigoureusement le visage avec, tentant vainement d'essuyer une quelconque tâche.

"Où ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda-t-il, mortifié et rouge de honte en regardant la serviette qui était restée – à son grand soulagement – immaculée.

Zack s'avança par-dessus la table, et pointa son index en face du nez du plus jeune.

"Des taches de rousseur !" Annonça-t-il, fasciné.

Cloud toucha avec précaution une de ses pommettes rougies par les frottements de la serviette. Elles étaient à peine visibles, ces taches de rousseur ; comment diable avait-il pu les remarquer ?

"Ah, ça ? Elles vont et viennent avec le soleil. J'ai passé le week-end chez ma grand-mère et il faisait beau, alors elles sont ressorties."

"J'aime bien," Déclara Zack en souriant.

Cloud baissa la tête, gêné. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait ça… les autres enfants se moquaient toujours de ces tâches qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient au gré du soleil, et il en était venu à les détester, étant petit. Sa mère lui disait toujours qu'elle les trouvait adorables, mais il refusait de la croire. Avec le temps, il avait appris à les accepter – rester toute la journée à l'ombre sans rien faire devenait rapidement ennuyeux – et pouvait même dire qu'à présent il les aimait bien et guettait même leur apparition chaque année. Et le fait que Zack les apprécie aussi le rendait étrangement… heureux.

"…Merci," Répondit-il sincèrement. "Hé, Zack ? Fais-moi goûter ton plat pour voir."

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en souriant. "Si tu veux, mais te m'en passes aussi."

Il poussa un peu son assiette vers le milieu de la table, et Cloud tendit le bras pour y piquer sa fourchette.

"On se croirait dans la Belle et le Clochard," Commenta Zack en levant les yeux au ciel. Quoi que, en y réfléchissant un peu… Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et rit de sa bêtise.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?" Demanda Cloud en levant un sourcil.

"Tu comprends pas ? La Belle," Il désigna son ami blond, "Et le Clochard," Finit-il en se pointant du pouce.

Cloud cilla.

"Tu as un horrible sens de l'humour," Déclara-t-il en riant malgré lui.

Zack lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Mais tu ris quand même !"

"Certes. Finis plutôt mes pâtes, au lieu de dire des bêtises."

Zack lui fit un salut militaire.

"Oui M'sieur," Répondit-il avant d'échanger leurs assiettes.

Son plat était délicieux, les pâtes de Cloud l'étaient tout autant, et il passait un excellent moment en compagnie du petit blond, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Cloud avait cette simple capacité à le faire se sentir bien, comme s'il était un adolescent normal et pas un rebus de la société obligé de se battre chaque jour pour sa survie.

Comme il remarquait qu'un silence confortable s'était installé, il leva discrètement les yeux et fut surpris de voir son ami qui le regardait avec bienveillance. Et alors qu'il restait là, pris de cours, à le fixer bêtement avec la bouche pleine de spaghettis, Cloud lui décrocha le plus joli sourire qu'on lui ait jamais fait.

A ce moment-là, malgré ses yeux qui le picotaient dangereusement et un soudain coup de chaud, Zack ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était quand même te type le plus chanceux du monde.

**O o O**

"Désirez-vous un café ?" Demanda la serveuse après qu'ils eurent terminé leur dessert.

"Non merci," Répondit Cloud en regardant en direction du brun qui lui fit un signe de tête négatif.

"Alors je vous apporte l'addition," Ajouta-t-elle.

Zack se renfrogna, sachant très bien que Cloud allait payer une fois de plus. Ce dernier se leva, prétextant d'aller aux toilettes, et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule en passant devant lui.

Il ne fallut quel quelques minutes à Cloud pour revenir en annonçant qu'ils pouvaient partir.

"Et l'addition ?" Demanda Zack, étonné.

"C'est réglé," Répondit Cloud en haussant les épaules.

"Tu es allé payer dans mon dos ?"

"On peut dire ça comme ça, mais je ne pensais pas à mal…"

"Oui," Soupira Zack. "Je sais."

Il offrit tout de même au plus jeune un petit sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Allons-y, je ne veux pas que tu arrives en retard."

* * *

Cloud était retourné au lycée, et Zack flânait à présent dans les rues comme une âme en peine. Il cherchait à tout prix comment repayer son ami d'une manière ou d'une autre pour tous les soins qu'il lui avait prodigués jusqu'ici et qui, il en avait la certitude, n'étaient qu'un début. Glissant une main dans la poche de son pantalon, il en retira un portefeuille désespérément plat et compta les quelques pièces qu'il contenait, soit à peine plus d'un euro. Il soupira. Avec ça, il n'irait pas bien loin.

Il regarda dans l'autre partie du portefeuille et contempla longuement la photo qui se trouvait dans un compartiment plastifié. Comme à chaque fois, son cœur se serra douloureusement en le voyant. Sur l'image, il y avait lui, fidèle à lui-même. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas encore si longs et son visage n'était pas encore empreint de cette lassitude qu'il apercevait parfois le reflet que lui renvoyaient les vitrines des magasins. Et puis il y avait l'autre. Ses pupilles étaient un peu trop dilatées, ses cernes un peu trop prononcés sous ses yeux et ses tatouages tranchaient trop fortement avec son teint cadavérique, mais il avait l'air heureux. _Ils_ avaient l'air heureux.

Ses mains tremblèrent autour du cuir passé, et un sentiment d'impuissance totale l'envahit. Il repensa à lui, à leurs disputes, à tout cet argent caché sous ses couvertures et dont il ne savait que faire, à cette mission dont il l'avait investi mais qu'il ne pouvait remplir, trop lâche qu'il était, et à toutes les choses qui lui pesaient sur le cœur et la conscience et dont il ne savait comment faire pour se débarrasser.

_Reno… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

Un passant le bouscula de manière brutale. Il tituba sur quelques pas, et s'engouffra dans une petite rue plus calme, toujours perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

Tout d'un coup, il perçut un éclair jaune du coin de l'œil.

"Des fleurs, jeune homme ?"

Zack sursauta, portant une main à son cœur. A ses pieds se tenait une vielle femme assise sur une caisse. Elle tenait dans les mains deux bouquets de jonquilles assorties en boules régulières.

Elle ajouta:

"C'est un euro."

Il pensa aux pièces moites qu'il serrait toujours dans sa main. Un euro.

_Des fleurs_, pensa-t-il. C'était affreusement… niais. D'autant plus que Cloud risquait de le prendre mal. Mais c'était dans ses moyens, et pour ce prix-là, il n'aurait jamais guère mieux…

"Elles sont très jolies," Commença-t-il, la voix un peu tremblante. "Je vais vous-en prendre un."

La vieille femme sourit.

"Ce n'est pas que je veuille te forcer la main, mais ce sont les derniers. Tu es sûr de n'en vouloir qu'un ?"

Zack lui sourit tristement.

"Croyez-moi, si j'avais les moyens je vous les aurais pris tous les deux."

Elle le regarda de haut en bas, prenant en considération son air fatigué et ses vêtements usés.

"Pauvre garçon… C'est pour quelqu'un de spécial ?" Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux dont seules les vieilles dames ont le secret.

"On peut dire ça comme ça," Répondit Zack en se frottant la nuque, tête basse.

La vieille femme émit un son appréciatif et se mit à rire.

"Cela ne sert à rien de te cacher, je peux le lire sur ton visage."

"Eh ?" S'écria Zack, pris au dépourvu.

"Tu n'as qu'à prendre les deux," Continua-t-elle. "Les jonquilles sont le symbole de l'amour pur, de l'attente et de l'espoir. Le savais-tu ?"

"Je dois avouer que non," Répondit Zack cramoisi.

Pendant ce temps, la vieille femme s'étaient mise au travail et défaisait les ficelles liant les deux bouquets de ses doigts noueux pour réarranger les fleurs en une même et grosse boule.

"Et voilà," Annonça-t-elle. "Un euro s'il te plaît."

Zack lui tendit ses pièces et prit le bouquet avec précaution. Les fleurs étaient très belles, leurs pétales délicatement courbés, toutes colorées de diverses teintes allant du jaune au blanc.

"Merci beaucoup," Dit Zack, la voix sincère.

"Oh, mais il n'y a pas de quoi."

Il allait faire demi-tour mais se ravisa.

"Je peux vous raccompagner quelque part ?"

"Tu es bien gentil mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'habite pas loin." Lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. "Occupe-toi plutôt de porter ces fleurs à leur destinataire."

Zack regarda sa montre. Cloud allait sortir du lycée dans cinq minutes. Il n'y serait jamais à temps.

"Vous avez raison. Bonne fin de journée et encore merci !" Lui cria-t-il en déguerpissant, un grand sourire sur le visage.

La vieille femme rit sous cape en rassemblant ses affaires.

"Quel charmant garçon," Murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Cloud rentrait du lycée, ne se doutant pas que quelque chose – quelqu'un, plutôt – l'attendait au pied de son immeuble.

"Zack," Fit-il, surpris. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je t'attendais. T'en as mis du temps, j'ai bien cru que je m'étais trompé d'heure."

"J'ai fait un détour," Expliqua Cloud. "A propos," Il tendit un sac en plastique à Zack.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda le brun. Il était un peu contrarié de recevoir quelque chose de plus, mais sa curiosité l'emporta et il jeta un œil au contenu du sac. "Mais c'est…"

"Des légumes pour bien grandir," Annonça Cloud avec un sourire en coin.

"Tu es resté bloqué là-dessus ?" Demanda Zack, sidéré.

"Ça avait vraiment l'air de t'inquiéter, alors…" Il haussa les épaules.

Zack éclata de rire.

"Tu es vraiment trop adorable. Ah, attends, j'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi."

A ces mots, il sortit sa main gauche de derrière son dos et lui tendit le bouquet de jonquilles.

"Tiens. C'est pas grand-chose, et je sais que tu n'es pas une fille, mais elles étaient jolies et la dame qui les vendait était vraiment gentille alors… Essaie de ne pas m'assassiner ?" Supplia-t-il, les mains jointes et les yeux larmoyants.

"Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? Elles sont magnifiques, espèce d'idiot !" Répondit Cloud en lui envoyant ce sourire qu'il aimait tant. "Merci, vraiment."

"Ben... De rien," Dit Zack, perplexe.

_Mon petit Cloud, il va falloir que tu arrêtes avec ce sourire ou je vais devenir fou…_

Trop préoccupé qu'il était, il ne vit pas Cloud regarder sa montre d'un air peiné, et ce fut sa voix qui le tira de ses pensées.

"Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai une montagne de devoirs pour demain…" Annonça le blond à regret.

"Je comprends," Répondit Zack en souriant. Dans la foulée, il attrapa Cloud derrière la tête et la guida pour qu'elle vienne reposer sur son épaule un bref instant tout en lui murmurant:

"Merci pour aujourd'hui."

Cloud ferma les yeux.

"Merci pour les fleurs."

Zack aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un sourire dans sa voix.

**O o O**

Sitôt arrivé chez lui, Cloud ne perdit pas de temps et se mit en quête d'un vase pour y mettre son bouquet. Alors qu'il le remplissait d'eau, sa mère entra dans la cuisine.

"Hey," Lança-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. . "Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je hum… Prépare un vase pour mettre mes fleurs…" Expliqua Cloud en désignant de manière un peu raide le bouquet posé à côté de lui.

"Elles sont superbes !" Commenta sa mère en avançant une main pour les toucher. "Tu m'en donnes quelques-u– "

"NON !" S'écria Cloud en récupérant le bouquet à la hâte pour le serrer protectivement contre lui.

Sa mère se figea et le fixa, éberluée.

"Cloud… ?"

Cloud paniqua, cherchant une quelconque excuse.

"Je veux dire… Elles sont bien arrangées et si tu en prends ça va tout détruire alors… Il vaudrait mieux éviter… D'accord ?"

"… D'accord," Répondit sa mère, encore sous le choc. Il élevait si rarement la voix d'habitude… Et jamais pour des choses aussi futiles !

"J'ai des devoirs," Marmonna Cloud en se retirant, son vase entre les mains.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête.

Quelque chose était en train de changer chez Cloud. Elle en était persuadée.

* * *

**La mère de Cloud n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, c'est moi qui vous le dis xD Soit dit en passant, c'est un personnage que j'affectionne tout particulièrement… D'habitude, je ne suis pas du genre à trop m'intéresser à tout ce qui tourne autour des OC, mais je dois avouer que son personnage et tout ce qui va avec a commencé à prendre de plus en plus d'importance dans ma tête. J'aimerais bien écrire un OS sur elle et Cloud (surtout sa vie avant Cloud d'ailleurs…) un de ces jours. Et je lui ai tout récemment trouvé un prénom, mais je le garde pour moi pour l'instant x3**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Je fais exprès de laisser des indices pour la suite ici et là, j'espère que vous allez encore vous poser tout plein de questions !**

**Alors, on passe à l'illustration, visible ici (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces): http : / / sorujaa . deviantart . com/ art/I-ll-be-your-Home-Chapter-6-217658277**

**Et pour ceux qui n'avaient pas vu, voilà la petite animation teaser que j'avais faite il y a quelques mois pour ce chapitre: http : / / sorujaa . deviantart . com/gallery/ 25046097#/d3a8bdu Ce qui me fait penser que le titre de ce chapitre devait initialement être "Eyes on Me" mais que j'ai changé d'avis en cours de route parce que l'autre marche mieux... Je me sens stupide maintenant xD**

**Je ne vous fais pas de promesse pour la suite, mais comme c'est les vacances je vais faire de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur l'écriture de mes fics. Reposez-vous bien pour ceux qui sont en vacances, et pour ceux qui bossent, bon courage ! A la prochaine ;)**


End file.
